Second Chances
by OTHfan101
Summary: Nathan's whole world had been taken from him so long ago when Haley and their unborn baby had been kidnapped. It there any to chance to regain evrything after all the loss and heartbreak that had happened?
1. Wake me up from this misery

**Hey everyone! Well this is one of my first fics so tell me how I'm doing.**

**The background is that Nathan and Haley got back together after the whole Chris\music drama. This story takes place currently when everyone is 26 and that would make the flashback in italicized to be when they're 21.**

"Beeeeeeeeeep" Nathan Scott's alarm clock went up. He was already awake and had been for hours. It was always hard for him to sleep this time of year. It was the anniversary of when his beloved Haley and unborn child had been kidnapped from their apartment 5 years prior. That day had started out as a beautiful Autumn day and Nathan was happier than he'd ever been before; he had a gorgeous wife and they were soon to have their first child together. He remembered that morning so clearly, so vividly…

_Nathan woke up from a peaceful night sleep, to a beautiful, auburn hair, with gorgeous brown eyes figure next to him, who also happened to be heavily pregnant. She still looked stunning, Haley always looked gorgeous even without any make-up. Haley was one of the rare, natural beauties. He loved watching her sleep, he could watch her sleep forever._

_Haley's eyes fluttered open. "Hey how did you sleep" Nathan asked his pregnant wife,_

"_Well pretty well considering being 8 and a half months pregnant, I only had to get out of bed like 3 times to throw up and I'm pretty sure we're going to have an active little child. She was up all night kicking." She said tired but happily. Haley was so happy about being a mother and was so excited for the arrival of their little girl. "Speaking of, it looks like she wants some attention now." Haley grinned as she could feel their baby kicking."_

_Nathan put his hand on Haley's stomach and felt the kicking. He couldn't help but grin. "Just think, in a couple weeks from now we'll be parents and get to change diapers and have about 2 hours worth of sleep every night."_

"_I know! I'm so excited" Haley responded happily._

_Nathan laughed, "Yeah, me too. O and just for future reference she isn't dating til she is like 30. Just to clarify." _

"_Nathan!" Haley laughed. "Yeah she'll definitely put up a good fight because, o I don't know, her parents "aka us" did get married at 16."_

"_Yeah………well," he laughed. "Ally will not be doing that," he said taking an over protective father role already and using the name they had given to their child. "We had some big problems doing that," he said referring to the infamous Haley leaving town/Chris/music scenario._

"_Well everything turned out alright, I mean and every newlyweds have their problems……," Haley replied. They could now openly discuss what happened and be able to move on from all that drama. "And besides she won't be able talk or walk or even eat on her own for awhile yet."_

"_True," Nathan grinned at the thought of seeing their baby walking for the first time and saying her first words._

"_Yeah wow I can't believe we're going to be parents soon," She said beaming with sheer happiness._

"_I know it's so amazing. I love you, Hales and I love Ally. Don't you worry, I will always protect you two," he said genuinely and honestly._

"_I know you will. That's why I love you so much," she said as she kissed her husband._

God, reality was such a bitch at times. For a few seconds there, Nathan felt as if everything was the way he dreamed it would be, the way it was supposed be.He just stared at the part of the bed next to him, the place where Haley should be, but some bastard took Nathan's whole life away 5 years earlier. Now, Nathan would begin the 5th year without Haley and it was still as painful as ever. He doubted the pain would ever go away.

There are so many dates each year, so many that meant so much before and leave so much pain now. Haley's birthday, Haley's due date for Ally, the day he found out he was going to be a father, his wedding, and the worst one, the one where Nathan was told Haley wasn't coming back. The detectives told him a man confessed to murdering Haley and their unborn baby; he gave descriptions on how he did it. Nathan could seriously murder that man with his bare hands and feel not one ounce of guilt. That man obviously didn't give a damn about anyone other than himself. Nathan thought the death penalty was way too good for that bastard. Thanks to him, everyday without Haley and their baby was Hell. A part of Nathan, though, hadn't give up for Haley's return, in his mind they never did find her body, and that meant there was a little hope. How did they know that man wasn't a liar, but unfortunately Nathan's detectives he had hired told him to let go and move on. They said she was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean somewhere most likely not to be found. Move on? How could Nathan move on? Nathan hasn't been able to have one peaceful night since the kidnapping, his heart has been broke in millions of pieces, and he can't even breathe without her. The thought of her beautiful body somewhere just thrown in the ocean made Nathan full of rage. How could anyone be so inhumane? Nathan can't even believe the type of pain that fills him to think of his poor little Ally. He doesn't even know if she even ever saw the outside world or if she was brutally murdered along with her mother. Why did this have to happen? That's the question Nathan Scott wondered every day since his pregnant wife's kidnapping. Why couldn't he of been there, to protect them. He wasn't able to keep his promise and that tore him up inside.

**Soooo what do y'all think? Love it? Hate it? Plz Review :) I'll try to update by Monday or so.**


	2. Another year

"Hey Daddy!" A pretty little 4 year yelled to her father as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey princess," Lucas replied back to his daughter with a smile.

"Will you take me to the park please!" the little girl begged.

"I'm not really up to that right now, Katie" Lucas answered sadly. He knew what today was. It was yet another start to another year without Hales. She had been his best friend and for the longest time, it had been just Haley and Lucas against the world. That's why her kidnapping was so hard on him. He missed her every day, no one could every replace Hales, she was his 'Buddy'.

"But Daddyyyyyyyy!" Katie pleaded.

"Look, maybe later, alright sweetie. I'm going to go get dressed…."

"To go take me to the park?" she interrupted her father.

"No," he laughed as he started to walk into another room. "I gotta go do some things maybe later though," He said just as his wife walked into the room. "Morning Brooke" He gave her a quick kiss and disappeared into their bedroom to go get changed. Brooke and Lucas had been happily married for almost 5 years now.

"Mommy! Why won't daddy take me to the park?" Katie asked. "He usually does!"

"Well today's kind of an anniversary to a sad day," Brooke tried to explain to her daughter.

"Really? What happened?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Well you know Uncle Nathan right? Well, sweetie, 5 years ago today, his wife, Haley who would have been your aunt, was taken from their apartment by a bad person. At the time she was pregnant with a little girl, who would have been your cousin. They were going to name her Ally." Brooke said sadly.

"Awww that's sad! Why are there bad people in the world like that mommy?"

"I don't know, baby" Brooke said as she hugged her daughter.

"How old is Ally?" the little girl questioned

"She would be almost 5," Brooke answered.

"Will I ever get to meet Ally?" the child asked. She was full of questions.

"O sweetie, I wish I knew." She answered sadly as her eyes started to tear a little bit.

"Awww well I'm sure I will. They will come home. I just know it. Well I'm going to go play with my dolls." Katie said as she walked to her bedroom.

Brooke missed Haley so much. They had begun to be pretty good friends over the years; ever since they were roommates for a brief time. Haley was so different than all her other friends, she missed her originality. Brooke had even been the last one to actually talk to Haley before her abduction. She still remembered their last conversation…..

"_Hey! It's my favorite tutorgirl turned tutorwife, ex roomie,_ _soon to be mom!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked into Nathan and Haley's apartment not even bothering to knock. _

"_Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Scott!" Haley replied back laughing at Brooke's comment. "O and you do know we have a doorbell right?" _

"_Yeah, but why do I need to know that? Anyways I know! I'm so excited for my wedding! Two months from right now I'll be Mrs. Lucas Scott." She said smilingly. "And when I get married to Lucas, will that mean that you and me will somehow be related."_

"_Hmmm well you'll be my husband's brother's wife. Sooo kind of," Haley said with a laugh._

"_Well, that would make you my soon-to-be husband's brother's daughter," Brooke said to Haley's stomache. "How is lil Brookie doing anways?"_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry but I told you, we're naming her Ally."_

"_But……"_

"_Sorry, but Nathan and I already decided that we aren't going to name her Brooke," Haley stated to Brooke._

"_Fine… But ewww there is no way I'm going to allow her to wear any of these clothes!" Brooke exclaimed when saw the clothes in the baby catalogue that was on the table. "O my god, it looks like I need to go shopping to find some decent clothes."_

_Haley just laughed. She knew not to take anything Brooke said too seriously. "I'm sure Ally will be alright. But back to the wedding, how are your plans coming along?"_

"_Perfect!" She squealed in delight. "It's going to be so romantic! We're going to go all out! It's going to be a huge wedding, not that small weddings aren't great and all. I mean I'm sure your wedding on the beach with a two people audience was great and all."_

"_Brooke, I adored my wedding!"_

"_Mhmmm well I'm also not planning on having all the drama you and Nate had."_

"_All newlyweds have their troubles," Haley said in defense._

"_Yeah not the same ones you and Nathan had. God, can you say DRAMA."_

"_Well everything worked out, didn't it?"_

_Brooke laughed, "Yeah, and Luke and I definitely won't have the problems you and Nathan ha, I mean I sing like a dying horse."_

" _That's true, I've heard you sing before," Haley responded with a laugh._

"_O come on at least I'm better than William Hung!"_

"_Hmmm I'm not too sure about that."_

"_Shut up!" Brooke laughed._

"_Ohhh," Haley said as she felt her stomache._

"_O my god! Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's just kicking," She said with a smile. Haley couldn't wait to finally have her baby and be a mother._

"_Wow! O my gosh, that's so amazing," Brooke replied. "What's it like? Being pregnant I mean? Does the morning sickness suck? Does it hurt?"_

"_It's an amazing thing, Brooke, it really is. It's so exciting to know that you're going to responsible for this tiny little person. But I mean, yeah, morning sickness definitely does suck," Haley stated. "Why you so interested all of a sudden?" She looked at Brooke's facial expression and she could totally tell what was going on. "O my god! Brooke. Are you pregnant?"_

"_Uhhhhh. Yes! O my God I haven't told anyone yet. But I can't wait. I mean at first I was kind of scared but now I'm so excited"_

"_Why haven't you told Lucas? Were you planning on the baby?" Haley questioned her friend._

"_I don't know. I'm kind of waiting for the perfect moment ya know? No, we weren't planning on it."_

"_Wow, are you ready for this? Being a parent is a huge responsibility."_

"_Well yeah, I know that. But I mean, you and Nathan are having a baby._

"_It's not like we were planning on it, that was definitely a huge shocker. But I'm sure you will make a great Mom, and I'm sure Lucas will make a great dad. I'll give ya some pointers what to do when you're pregnant. And I'm sure Nathan will tell Lucas all about the lovely mood swings and random cravings in the middle of the night."_

"_Thanks Hales!" She said hugging her. "This is so exciting! Our kids can like grow up together! Ohh omg excuse me, I have to throw up," she said as she ran to the apartment's bathroom._

_Haley smiled. She knew about that morning sickness, o so well. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom and gave it to Brooke to help clean off her face. _

_Brooke walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. "Ok yeah the throwing up part definately sucks. Well I need to go home and wash my hair."_

"_Alright," Haley laughed. "I'll call ya later to see how your doing._

"_Bye Hales!"_

Brooke cherished that last conversation. God why couldn't everything just turned out as they had planned? " Hey Luke," she said to her husband as he joined her in the kitchen. "How you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Just really missing Haley."

"Yeah," she replied sadly, "Do you know how Nathan is doing?"

"No, but he's probably not too good. I'm going to go call him and ask him if he wants to come over for dinner. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't have to be alone tonight," Brooke replied softly. "I'm going to go check on Katie."

"Alright, tell her I love her," Lucas said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Will do," Brooke responded as she disappeared into her daughter's bedroom.

Lucas got the phone out and dialed his brother's number.

Nathan was making a bowl of cereal; his usual breakfast for the past 5 years. Haley used to make delicious breakfasts every morning, even when she had been in her later months of her pregnancy she was still trying to provide the bests meals for her husband. God, why did everything have to remind him of her? "Diiiiing" Nathan's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Hey Nate, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Hey, yeah I'm fine. Same as always I guess."

"Yeah, I know, it's always so hard this time of year."

"It's always hard," Nathan responded looking sadly at a photograph of Haley smiling from ear to ear when she was around 5 months pregnant. It was taken when they had gone vacationing at Myrtle Beach. She insisted that she looked fat and ugly in her sundress, but he convincingly told her how beautiful she looked and he meant it with all of his heart. God what he would do to be able to see that smiling face again.

"Yeah," Lucas replied back. It was hard for him to know what to say to Nathan. The only one who could ever get through his huge wall he put up was the one that had been taken so long ago. "Hey, look, do you want to come over for dinner? Brooke is going to cook a nice dinner for me and Katie."

"Ummm thanks but I'm thinking I'll just hang around the apartment tonight," Nathan said as he declined his brother's offer. It was nothing personal. Nathan got along fine with Brooke and Lucas loved his niece, Katie. She reminded him so much of how he pictured Ally. God, why couldn't Nathan been as happy as Lucas. Lucas had a wife and daughter just like Nathan was supposed to have. Besides he definitely wasn't in a very festive mood, and he had Brooke's cooking before…he still had heartburn from it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah and I think my manager wants to have a meeting with me," Nathan stated. Nathan had played for the Charlotte Bobcats for almost 4 years now. He loved playing pro, it was a distraction that he needed. Basketball also paid well, Nathan was financially set for a long time. He could be living in a huge mansion now if he wanted. However, he is still living in his two bedroom apartment that Haley and Nathan had bought when they found out Haley was pregnant. He wanted to make sure that Haley would know where to find him. He even left the light on for her each night, just in case.

"Alright man, look if you change your mind we'll still be here."

"Thanks man," Nathan said as he heard the doorbell ring. "Look I gotta go, some ones at the door." He said as he hung up the phone. Nathan went to the door and opened it. There stood a cocky as ever looking Dan Scott. "Hey dad," he said with zero excitement.

"Aren't you going to invite your father in?"

"Dad, can't you call before you come?"

"That's no way to speak to your father," Dan said as he let himself in the apartment. "You know Nate, you really should move out of this dingy old apartment."

"I don't want to and I think I've told you that about a million times now," Nathan said obviously annoyed. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well actually, one of my colleagues has this daughter.."

"Go ahead, date her, I really don't give a damn about your love life. At least mom divorced you and is actually happy for once in her life with Craig."

"Ouch, son that hurt, and she isn't for me, you idiot. She's for you. Her name is Melanie. She is very smart and…"

"Dad! What the hell! How could you even mention that?" Nathan's blood boiled with anger. "There is no way in hell.."

It was now Dan's turn to interrupt Nathan. "What you honestly think that Haley is still alive?

"There's always a chance and I just cannot you even came to my apartment to ask me that!"

"If you honestly believe that she's still alive, then you're even dumber that I thought. You need to quit being so damn naïve, Nathan! You are wasting your life away over some girl!"

"Haley was not just some girl! She was my wife, dad, my WIFE, and she was pregnant with our baby! You know your grandchild! Not that you gave a damn anyways," he said in anger, pure rage.

"Dammit Nathan, move one!"

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" Nathan exclaimed! "Don't come back, either, you are not welcome."

"Fine," Dan said as he opened the door and handed him a piece of paper. "Heres her number, just in case you're finally able to face the facts and move on." Dan then left his apartment.

Nathan was full of anger. He tore up the piece of paper and threw it away. He would never move on from Haley. Never. He would rather be alone than without Haley.

Dan Scott got into his car and dialed a phone number.

"Hello," A voice from the other end said.

"Yes, this is Dan Scott. Look I need a favor from you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need you to call Nathan and tell him you found Haley's body and the baby's body. Tell him they washed up on shore. Alright? That girl has always been trouble and I think it's time that he finally moves on."

"I will. For the right price."

"Money is no object, Detective. My son needs to forget about this girl and move on to a girl who actually deserves him. I have his best interests at heart." Dan stated.

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Scott…"

"So tell me how is my granddaughter and that girl anyways?"

"They are just fine sir, we are doing our best to make them happy. They are still in that small town in Maine."

"Good to hear, and people think I'm the bad guy, I had them be kidnapped for Nathan's best interests. I even gave that dammed Haley and little Ally a great home up in Maine."

"Yes, well just make sure you keep the paychecks coming along so that I'll hold my part of the deal up."

"O don't worry, I will. Call Nathan tomorrow with the news. OK?"

"Ok I will."

"Bye," Dan said as he closed his cell phone with a grin in his face.


	3. Keeping faith

_Haley walked into the door of her and Nathan's two bedroom apartment with little Ally in her arms. Inside she saw Nathan standing with a huge smile on his face at the opening of their bedroom. He put out his arms for her, waiting for her embrace. She starting walking forward, her pace of footsteps increasing, but it just seemed the hallway was getting longer and longer. She walked faster and faster until she was in a running sprint just trying to get to him. Nathan. She was so close but yet every step he seemed to be further and further away. Haley yelled for him. "NATHAN! NATHAN! NATHAN!" She finally was getting closer. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Nathan was only a few yards away but then…. he disappeared. "NATHAN!" She practically screamed. NATHAN! NATHAN! NATHAN! COME BACK!_

"Mommy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" a pretty little girl with brown hair exclaimed as she gently pushed her mother.

"O my gosh. Yeah I was.." Haley responded to her daughter as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you sweetie?"

"No, I was already awake," she sweetly answered.

"Oh, how long you been up Al?"

"Since about five minutes ago," The little girl said tiredly. "What was your nightmare about?"

"O nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh. O.k., Justin bought some doughnuts for breakfast." Ally informed her mom. "He didn't get sprinkles though," she said with a pout.

"Ally, at least it's something," Haley replied gently.

"Yeah I guess, I'm gonna go wash my face."

"K. Sweetie." Haley felt bad for her daughter, there was nothing she could do to make their lives easier. All her little girl had ever known was being held up in this house, they couldn't even go outside without being forced to wear long dark dresses with a headdress covering their faces where all you could see were their eyes. Their small home had no telephones, no contact to the outside world. This was definitely not the life she had wanted for Ally, or for herself. But ever since she was taken from everything she had known 5 years earlier, this is what she has to deal with now. Justin was the one who had to live with them in the same house to make sure they never escaped. She hated that man. Haley wanted to escape this and go back to Nathan. Nathan. God she missed him so much. She wanted Ally to know him and grow up with him. She wondered about him everyday. Haley knew how much he had wanted to be a father. One day she hoped that she could escape. She feared escaping though..what if they got caught? She knew that Justin would be very dangerous if he caught them. She painfully remembered the time right before Ally was born when she had tried to escape….

_Omygod omygod I need to get out here. I am about to have a baby For God's sake. Nathan. I need Nathan. I don't think anyone's watching. There's the door. I need to get out of here…Haley's mind raced_

_Haley looked around and made sure Justin wasn't around to see her. She walked as silently as she could to that door. Getting out of that door meant freedom. She knew if she could just get out of here and then run to the nearest house or stop the next person who drove by…she could be able to get out of this. She turned the knob of the door gently and silently was going to step out when she heard this alarm go off…Her instincts told her to run as fast as she could.. which wasn't too fast considering she was very pregnant. But she needed out._

"_Hey! Where the hell you think you're going?" Justin ran after her and grabbed her. _

"_Let me go! I need to go!" Haley cried out._

"_No I don't think so!. You're coming back in here." He grabbed her wrist so hard she thought it was going to break. He then smacked her. "Your home is here now!" He grabbed a knife and put it up to her stomach. "You better never try this little stunt again. If you do you will get to witness your baby's death." He threatened her. Then he touched the very end of the blade to her stomach. "You Understand?"_

"_Yes." She managed to say in a whisper. Her heart pounded. She couldn't bear to think of her poor, innocent daughter hurt. "Please just don't hurt my baby."_

_He took the knife away. "Fine, this time I won't do anything. But next time..you should be worried." Justin said in a threatening tone and started to walk out. _

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked. " I don't understand any of this._

"_Look, you want to know the truth? I am getting paid for you to stay here and not to leave. So if you don't try any escaping stunts or anything. You'll be fine. Don't worry you guys will have food and there will be a doctor here to deliver your baby." He said coldly_

"_What! For how long are you going to keep us here?"Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_As long as the cash flow keeps coming my way. Sometimes I wont be here but don't get any ideas, someone will always be here to make sure you stay."_

"_But,"_

"_Hey you know what I'm sick of all the questions. So don't bother me anymore. I will bring you some food around dinner." And with saying that he left the room._

_Haley started crying..her whole life had been changed so drastically in less than a month. She didn't have just herself to worry for.. but also for her innocent little Ally._

Now, 5 years later they were still here. If it hadn't been for Ally, Haley probably would of given up so long ago. But she had to fight. One day she would be able to get out. She had to get out of this. She needed her old friends, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Jake. She thought daily about what was going on with them and Brooke and Lucas's baby. Was it a girl. A boy. Who did he look like? Did Jake and Peyton get married? So many questions. But even more..she though about Nathan. Haley needed Nathan. Every time she looked at Ally she could see Nathan in her. They both had the piercing, beautiful blue eyes. Every time she looked at Ally.. she knew what she was fighting for and she knew she had to keep faith. One day..it would get better.


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Ok, So I'm so sorry this update took so long. I actually had given up on this story but then one day I got some motivation and decided to write. It's a little shaky but I guess at least its something. Please Review. It really does help motivate me. And I promise that the next update will be up in a couple days. Well hopefully, but I'll do my best. Thanks so much.**

"Listen, Nathan, I'm telling you, this would be in your best interest to attend this charity banquet for Cancer Research. You would score major points with all of your sponsors and fans if you went to it and gave them your check in person." Paul Chevy, Nathan's agent spoke with obvious irritation in his voice. He had been trying to convince Nathan to attend this banquet for the last 30 minutes and he was making no progress. When Nathan said his mind was made up...his mind was made up.

"Listen….Paul," Nathan said trying to maintain whatever calm composure he had left. "As I have said for the last twenty eight times…I'm really not in the mood to attend some banquet with people and their…families. I understand that this is a really good cause, I really do, but I just….I just can't. I'm sorry, but right now I'm just not ready to attend one of those things again. I'll mail them the check, and then they can benefit from it that way. I don't physically have to hand it to them." Nathan spoke, obviously sorry that he couldn't make himself go, but he just couldn't go to one of things…not with the state of mind he's in now. Nathan had been to these charity banquets before, and he always came home with the same feelings….Sadness, anger, frustration, regret. Seeing all the men with their wives that they were happily married to….all the young children sitting in their parent's laps…the crying newborns….the pregnant woman who would give birth soon to their babies…and all of the happy men who had everything that Nathan wanted. Everything he should have now.

"Nathan, I do understand..." Paul tried…he knew how hard Nathan's life was…all the daily reminders that probably went through his mind of what could his life could be like. But he also knew that he needed to try to move forward with is his life. Instead of focusing on what could have been and all the what ifs. That's why he was being so persistent with having Nathan attend this banquet. It would be a step in the right direction.

"No, Paul, you don't. You have a wife who is healthy and alive. You don't have to live with the thought that if you would have been home, one hour sooner…just one damn hour sooner, that you could have been able to protect your pregnant wife from some bastard." Nathan's blood boiled at the thought, as it always did when he let his mind wander about the day Haley had been abducted…God if he would have been home when he had planned to be home and just ignored his dad's call that he "needed" him to help him at the dealership for an hour. Looking back, he has no idea why he even agreed to it. He should have just gone straight home. Nathan had called Haley to get her opinion, which would end up being their last conversation.

"_Hello." Haley's perky voice greeted the person on the other end of the line_

"_Hey Hales, how are you feeling?" _

"_Just fine, my sweet husband." She laughed. "I've been going through all the baby stuff from the shower and writing thank you cards to everyone. But I'll be honest; I'm still not too sure about the crib that your dad bought for Allie… I mean I know he's been a little better lately but I still can't get the idea out of my head that its like sabotaged or something and is going to end up sending our child like 4 feet in the air because of a crib malfunction or something."_

_Nathan laughed. "Great, now that you filled my head with that idea…" _

_Haley giggled "What, it could happen, I'm not being irrational. I'm just thinking about your daughter's safety."_

"_Well, how about we take the crib back and buy a new one just so we know that there's no malfunctioning springs. I don't trust anything past Dan anyways. But on the topic of him and the reason I called." _

"_What you didn't call about the possibility that Allie could be sprung 4 feet in the air?" Haley asked faking shock._

"_Can't say I did," Nathan laughed. "But now that I'm going to the store tonight for a new crib, Dan called and asked if I would work at the dealership for an hour. I mean I know we could use the money, but I wasn't sure if you needed help at home with any baby stuff or moving things around…"_

"_And the fact that you don't want to spend another second alone with your dad?" Haley interrupted reading Nathan's mind._

"_Well, yeah, and that. It's just that my dad will bitch about how my life was wasted and how I need to focus on basketball and all that crap."_

"_This time could be different." Nathan laughed. "Ok, not the response I was looking for, but maybe Dan really is trying to be a bigger part of your life."_

"_Coming from the person who has been worrying if Dan's crib could launch a baby."_

"_Hey, I never said I trusted him, and besides I'm just looking out for Ally. But I think you should work for the hour, nothing too big is going to happen in one measly hour. I'll be fine. I think Brooke might be coming over anyways. Plus the extra money is always nice."_

"_Ok, well then I'll see you after working with the Devil. If you get too tired to do all those thank you notes, then stop, ok?"_

_Haley laughed. "Yes, Nathan, don't worry. I'll be fine. The baby will be fine."_

"_Ok, well that's all that matters. Well I'll let you go, Love you both." _

"_And we love you too. Bye!" _

Nathan smiled slightly at the memory; he had been so happy and so in love at that point of his life. Everything was right, for the first time in his life. He was going to be a father and was married to his soul mate. God, why did someone have to take that from him? What happened after he hung up with Haley and after Brooke left is still a little shaky. The guy who had confessed to murdering Haley never answered many questions about it but the detectives guessed that about 20 minutes or so after Brooke left, the son of a bitch went to the door and had rung it. Haley opened the door and then they assumed the guy just grabbed her. It was obvious that there was a struggle. That part tore Nathan up. He cringed every time he thought about some man grabbing Haley with no care at all and thrusting her and telling her come with him. He could only imagine how scared she was, probably screaming for him. Why couldn't he of been home one fucking hour sooner. He would of beat the shit out of that guy and made sure Haley and Ally were safe. God, he remembered coming home to his apartment that night, assuming everything would be normal. That she would be there, they would have share a kiss and she would tell them how much Allie had been kicking and what new parenting tip she had learned. But no, he came home to an unlocked door, slightly open and an apartment with a mess on the ground, indicating some sort of struggle. He remembered going into panic and screaming for Haley. Then it turned into a blur, he remembered some neighbors coming over and calling the police for him. Brooke crying and saying how she had just been talking to Haley. Peyton cussing and asking a million questions about what was going on. Jake trying to comfort everyone. Lucas demanding the police to go find her. Nathan had just sat, trying to take in everything. He remembered people asking him questions…some even asked him if he had anything to do with her disappearance. He couldn't believe that they would accuse him of that? He wouldn't do any harm to Haley or his child, ever. He didn't know why they were wasting time asking such questions when they should be going out and trying to find her.

"Nathan, Nathan. Are you listening to me?" Paul said, breaking into Nathan's thoughts.

"What, oh, sorry I guess I just let my mind wander," He said trying to shake off his previous thoughts.

"Ok, fine. I'll make up some excuse as to why you had to miss the banquet and I'll give them the check myself." Paul said finally relenting.

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it." Nathan said, glad that Paul finally dropped the idea of him going.

"But, Nathan. I know you want to bury yourself alone with all your thoughts or alone with your work…but you have to live your life at some point. I never met Haley. But with all the good things people have said about her, I'm thinking she would want you to go out and be happy. There's nothing wrong with having a good time. Nate, she's in a better place, so is your daughter."

"Don't. I can't hear that." Nathan said looking intently into Paul's eyes. "That's too hard. You don't know that they're dead… They could come back. There's always a chance."

"Nathan, are you listening to yourself. Didn't the detectives say they caught the man who did it? He admitted that he murdered them…Nathan I'm not trying to be cruel or hurt you. But Haley and Ally are dead. You need to remember every second you had with Haley and appreciate it. I'm not saying to forget about them, because you shouldn't and I know that you never could. Just you need to move on…" Paul tried, he knew of Nathan's denial that Haley was dead. But they had the guy who confessed. He took the lie detector test. It was proved that he really did murder them.

"They never found the bodies…That means that the man could be a fucking liar."

"Nathan, he said he dumped them into the ocean. The ocean is a huge place. It's almost impossible to find a body in that big of an area. Some are never found. Ok, look, I can already tell you are being stubborn and considering everything I'm saying as bullshit. So I'm going to go. Just please consider what I said earlier. You need to rethink some things or else you are going to be in the same mind frame that you've been in for the past 5 years forever. And Haley alive or dead would want you happy. And you my friend are anything but." Paul then got up. "I'll give you a call later." With saying that he opened the door and left.

Nathan remained seated. God, a part of him knew that Paul was probably right, but another part of him, his heart, just couldn't give up on Haley's return home. As far fetched as it sounded, part of him truly thought Haley would come home soon. And that's what kept him going everyday.


	5. Cruel Intentions

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Its much appreciated. I just finished this chapter and I'm basically done with the next so it should be up soon.**

"Hello." A tired man in his late thirties answered the telephone.

"Hey Carl, Its Dan Scott."

"Dan, what is it you're wanting this time?" Carl asked annoyed, already knowing Dan's answer.

"Have you called Nathan, yet? I know I wouldn't be the first person on his list to find out, but I'm sure that I would hear it through grapevine about finding Haley's body."

"Dan, are you getting how wrong this all is?" Carl asked exasperated. He did not want to make the phone call to Nathan. This was just plain wrong. He's known it all along but lately his conscience has been working overtime. But, he was blackmailed by Dan Scott and now Dan has power over him. A sick power…just like the power he has over Nathan's life. Maybe if he tried to reason with him… "How about we just tell them we found them…and that they're alive. Then Nathan can be happy, and he won't even have to know you are responsible for Haley's disappearance. It'll be your second chance. Come on don't you feel the least bit guilty over what you have done to your son's life? Or to Haley and your granddaughter's for that matter?"

"No, I don't. And no, I'm not going to let you take the easy way out. Now that we've started this, we're going to finish this."

"Dan, these are people's lives. Ally and Haley cannot live in that house forever. It's beyond inhumane. Nathan cannot live in that apartment waiting for Haley to come home when you have her trapped in a house in Maine. You know Nathan calls weekly asking for any news. It kills me inside to know that instead of saying 'No, Nathan, I'm sorry. You know what the person who supposedly abducted them said. They are probably in the ocean' I could tell him what he has been wishing for and be like 'They're alive and healthy and living in a house in Maine. Only your dad made it so they have no form of communication with the outside world.'"

"If you did, I'd get you sent to the Looney bin. And not too mention what would happen to sweet little Annie…" Dan said in a tantalizing evil tone.

"NO! Never fucking touch Annie. Dan, what is up with your insane need to control people. You aren't God, you don't have that supernatural power. But yet you in some ways you do have a power. And it's creepy and villainous."

"Carl, Nathan now is in the NBA and has achieved so much more than he ever would have with being so tied down with his slutty wife and brat of a daughter. All I wanted was for him to achieve greatness and he has. And Haley and Ally live in a nice home; have a life long doctor and dental care. Hell, they live better than most of Africa. They should appreciate what they have. I very easily could have actually had them killed. And if they want to complain or if you decide to spill anything. Then well, they'll be killed and also you can expect Annie to be having the same fate. But I have to go; I have a charity function to go to."

Carl laughs, "Charity, why do you even bother? Not like you care."

"You're probably right, but I do need to keep up the image. I'm Dan Scott after all. And Carl, call Nathan by tonight and tell them you're very sorry but you found Haley's body. If you don't… well then you can imagine what'll happen. Good day Carl." Dan hung up the phone. He let out an evil laugh. "I'm not God? I'm more powerful than him." He said to the darkness of the room.

Carl sat bewildered. Why him? Why? He though about how he should never have trusted Dan Scott or agreed to this in the first place. But he had to. He was forced to. If not his little girl would have been hurt by that man. Carl couldn't imagine something happening to her…that's why it killed him to know what he was about to do to Nathan.

"I know, I'm so excited P. Sawyer-Jagieslki to see you!" Brooke exclaimed to her best friend via her cell phone as she tried to French braid Kate's hair. "Lucas is on his way to pick you up at the airport."

"Thanks B. Davis-Scott. You know we could have gotten a cab. Lucas didn't have to come pick us up.

"Come on. Lucas was delighted to do it after I volunteered him to."

"I'm sure…" Peyton laughed. "I just hope Jenny won't throw up in your guys car…She's been sick all morning."

"Morning sickness, eh? Maybe she's pregnant." Brooke said stifling a laugh

"Brooke! She is 9! And she wont be having sex til she's 30….at least." She lets out a disgusted sigh. "What is wrong with you. Remind me never to have you around my daughter." Peyton said letting out a laugh

"Mommy, who's pregnant?" Kate looked up at her mom confusingly

"No one, honey. Mommy was joking."

"And not being funny," Peyton added on the other end up the phone.

"You know you love me Peyt." Brooke teased as she tried to get a not out of Kate's hair.

"Owwww" Kate cried out

"Hold still." She said to Kate.

"What? " Peyton asked confused.

"Oh, sorry, I was meaning for Kate to hold still. I'm trying to French braid her hair. But she's being all antsy."

"No, I'm not." Kate said stubbornly. "Why do I have to look nice anyways?"

"Because Peyton, Jake and Jenny are coming to visit and we are going to out to dinner tonight."

"Ugh, I don't want to get all dressed up." Kate complained

"Wow, Davis-Scott are you sure Kate's your daughter? I mean she doesn't even like to get all dressed up. She must have been switched at birth or something."

"O Shush, Peyton. Kate was not switched at birth."

"What? I was switched at birth? What does that mean? Uncle Nateee?" Kate cried out as Nathan entered Lucas and Brooke's dining room. She jumped off her mothers lap and ran and jumped into her uncle's arm. "What does that mean?"

"Brooke, what are you and Peyton talking about." Nathan jumped into the conversation slightly amused by his niece's antics.

"Nothing. No one was switched at birth." Brooke replied trying to calm her daughter. "Come back here sweetie. I need to finish your hair."

"Nooo. Uncle Nate, don't let her make me! I like my hair in a ponytail, not francebraided!"

"Honey its French braided, and come on. Don't you want to look nice for seeing Jake and Jenny and Peyton?" Brooke tried again.

"I've seen them before. It's no big thing. I'll see them again." Kate said.

"Kate, you know…you really shouldn't take for granted seeing them like that. Anything could happen." Nathan said quietly to his niece. He knew she was young and doesn't really know much about the world around her. But to hear her talking so nonchalantly about not seeing someone again didn't leave a good feeling in his stomach. Nathan would give anything to see Haley again.

Brooke noticed Nathan's subtle change of demeanor and knew exactly where he was coming from. "Yeah, Nathan's right, honey."

The little girl looked up at Nathan and saw the sadness from his features. It was ironic how a young child could pick up such things off an adult. "Are you talking about Aunt Haley and Ally?"

"Kate…"Brooke spoke low to her daughter. She didn't know how to go about talking about Haley and Ally to Nathan. She didn't want to open any wounds. Haley had disappeared so long ago but it still felt like trudging open waters "You shouldn't have…"

"No, Brooke. It's fine." Nathan replied quickly back to Brooke. He knew Brooke didn't know how to approach talking about Haley with him. Most people didn't. Some people were too fake, too emotional, too rehearsed. It was hard to talk about Haley. He wasn't going to lie. Sometimes it killed him inside. But Kate was different for some reason. Maybe it was the normal uncle, niece bond or just how much Kate reminded him of how Ally would be. Nathan didn't mind talking about Haley and the baby with Kate. Haley would have adored Kate and he knows that the feeling would have been mutual. "Yeah Kate, I was. You need to appreciate every second you have with somebody. I would do anything to have some more time with Haley and to see Ally." Nathan added as he gave a slight smile to his niece.

"Will you tell me another story about Haley? I love the one with you and her on a date with card thingys that mommy set up for you! Pleease. I love that one."

"Kate, if Nathan doesn't want to.." Brooke said carefully.

Nathan let out a small laugh. "Brooke, it's fine. We are allowed to talk about Haley. She deserves to be talked about. And Kate, if your mom would allow me to take you for the moment and break from your braiding then I would love to tell you about the date your mom set up for me and Haley."

Brooke smiled. "Of course, Peyton and fam wont be here for another 45 minutes. But after he's done, come back and I'll put your hair up in a nice ponytail."

Kate smiled widely and ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Mommy! Love you!" She then ran back into her uncle's arm. "Come on! Let's go in the living room. It's more comfy there!"

"Wow, so Nathan seems better?" Peyton asked.

"Wow, sorry forgot I was the phone, Pey." Brooke said unsure of how to make of the situation. "So you heard all that?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know that Nathan talked about Haley, let alone tell stories about stuff like your serial date you made for him and Haley."

"I didn't know either. I always thought it was too hard for him to talk about her, but I guess Kate and him always did have a special connection. He must feel alright talking with her about them."

"Yeah, he probably reminds her of Ally." Peyton said quietly.

"Yeah…" Brooke said as her voice broke a little. "God, Peyton. I wanted to meet that little girl…Haley and I were pregnant together…we were going to be moms together." Brooke said as she wiped her face with her hands. "God, I just miss Haley so damn much." She said brokenly.

"I know, I know. The other day I saw this person…God, she looked so much like Haley." She paused. "And for one second, I actually thought it was her. God Brook, I was so happy. I went to the person and even called out Haley. I got closer I noticed that I had been wrong. It wasn't Haley. And suddenly everything was wrong again. God, Haley was always the best in tragedies…She would know what to do..God I need her. This nightmare needs to be over...for Nathan, for all of us." She sniffled as she quickly tried get her emotions in check. The last thing she needed was to break down in front of Jenny and Jake and an airport full of strangers. "Oh umm, Luke's here. I'll see you in a few, Brooke."

"Oh, ok. Tell Lucas, I said hi...and that I love him."

"Ok, I will. Oh and Brooke."

"Yeah, Pey?"

"We just need to keep faith. I know this is hard, but everything's going to be alright."

"You know, people keep saying that…and yet why does nothing change?" Brooke asked brokenly.

"I guess that's why it's called faith. Bye Brooke"

"Bye." Brooke slowly closed her phone. She wiped away the few remaining tears. Why did life have to be so cruel? She wondered as she put her cell phone in her pants pocket.


	6. Confused

"Ok, what's this letter?

"P."

"Good job, Ally! Now, what's this letter?" Haley asked her daughter. She had decided to try to teach Ally how to read and write herself. Haley wasn't sure how good she'd do, but she needed to do everything possible to make Ally's life a little more normal…which was pretty much impossible. Haley didn't really know what she was doing. She had been good at tutoring high schoolers…but soon to be 5 year olds were another story. She didn't know how much to push her or how much she should lay back. Haley wasn't quite sure how much kindergarteners were actually supposed to know. She also knew that when…if they finally are able to leave this place, that her teachings wouldn't actually have Ally up to where she should be. There were no text books, just Haley and some pens and papers, so Haley and Ally would just have to make due. As long as Ally would be able to read and write within a few months, and count to 20, then she'll be on the right track. But after the basics… Haley has no idea what she is going to do. She'd like to think that somehow they would be out of this nightmare by then, and that Ally will be able to be in regular school…but right now she has no idea of how that would happen. S at the moment, she'll just have to deal with 'what is' instead of 'how she wants it'

The little girl thought for a second and then answered "N?"

"Nope, close, it's an M. M has an extra line. Do you understand?" Haley asked Ally, trying to make it easier for her to comprehend.

"I guess, but can I be done? Please mommyyy."

"Al, you just started. Don't you want to learn how to read and write? Come on, learning is fun?" Haley tried, knowing of kid's short attention spans…but hey maybe the fake exuberance will work. Kids are impressionable.

"No it's not. And I guess I just don't see the point. It's not like anyone's going to know." The little girl said sadly.

Haley looked at her young daughter's sad blue eyes and it killed her to know what she had to go through at such a young age…stuff that she shouldn't have to be going through. "Honey, I promise you, I'll find a way for us to leave this place, but until then we are just going to have to make the best of this. Ok? I know it's hard. Just trust me, everything's going to be alright. I'll find a way for us to leave." She tried to reassure her daughter and… herself for that matter. Haley had no idea how to escape this place. They had such high supervision all the time, so it's not like they could just go. There were no phones or computers. She couldn't risk anything happening to Ally…she wouldn't. Her little girl was going to be fine. But she knew, Ally wouldn't be totally fine, until she was able to leave this place.

"Ok. Mommy, I'm sorry." Ally said quietly.

"O baby, don't be sorry." Haley hugged her daughter tightly. "You shouldn't have to live this. Neither should I. I'm going to try to figure out a plan, ok? Just, I'm not going to put you in any danger by doing some escape plan that's not guaranteed safe. Because you are the most important thing to me, and I'm going to protect you. I love you Ally so much. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, mommy." Ally said sweetly to her mother. "We can go back to learning if you want…"

Haley laughed lightly. She could see how that was exactly what her daughter didn't want to be doing. "How about, we take a break from that for the moment."

"YES! Thank you, Mommy!" Ally said as she jumped onto her mother. "Hey mommy" She paused a little "Would daddy like me?"

Haley looked at her daughter and pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. "Oh, Ally. Your daddy would adore you. He was so happy about you. Your daddy was so excited about becoming your father and loved you so much even before you were born. I'm positive he would of have loved you so much and of been so proud of you. You know, you guys are a lot alike."

That made Ally smile. "Really?"

"Yup. You even look like him." Haley added.

Ally's smile widened. "Can I see the picture of daddy that's in your locket?"

Haley smiled at that. Ally loved looking at the locket. On one side was a picture of Nathan and Haley when Haley had been pregnant. They were both so happy and carefree then. On the other was a picture of Haley and Ally on Ally's 1st birthday party..if you could even call it that, but Justin had taken a picture of them and given it to Haley to put in her locket. It was a small gesture, and she still hated the man, but she did appreciate the picture. Haley looked beautiful in it. "Of course." Haley removed the silver locket from around her neck and opened it. "You guys have the same deep blue eyes and dark hair." Haley smiled at the way Ally was smiling so brightly at the locket.

"Daddy looks really happy here. Why is his hand on your stomach? Did it hurt or something?"

Haley laughed. "No sweetie, it didn't hurt. His hand was on my stomach because I was pregnant with you." She smiled " That's you in there." Haley said as she pointed to her stomach in the picture.

"Wow, how was I in there?" Ally questioned Haley.

"Wow, um Ally, that's a talk for when you're a little older." Haley hoped that would please her daughter for now, there was no way she was giving her "the talk" right now.

That seemed to please Ally for now, "Oh, Daddy looks really tall."

Haley smiled not only for the subject change, but also for Ally's interest in Nathan. Ally would have adored Nathan. God, she needed to get them out of this suffocating house and back with Nathan. "Yeah, Daddy was 6'2."

"Whoa." The little girl said in amazement.

"Yeah." Haley said softy as she was remembering Nathan. She missed him so unbelievably much. She couldn't believe that it's been 5 years since she had seen him. And Ally looked so much like Nathan it was unreal… Ally had Haley's wavy thickness but it was dark brown, light black color just like Nathan's. Ally had Nathan's piercing blue eyes and many of Nathan's facial expressions. Although, Ally had Haley's size. She was very petite and little for being almost 5.

"Hey mom?" Ally spoke breaking Haley from her train of thought. "Will I get to meet Daddy?" She asked as she stared up into her mother's eyes.

Haley's heart melted at this. "Ally, I can't make any promises. But you have to know, that I am going to do everything possible to leave this place and you can meet daddy. And then you, me and daddy can all be one family." Haley said she hugged hugged her daughter and gently rubbed her back. Haley knew how unfair this was to Ally and how unfair this was to her. How was it possible that this could happen in the first place? What kind of person would do this to a little girl, her little girl.

"Ok. I trust you mommy. I love you"

That warmed Haley's heart. "Oh, baby, I love you too." She looked down at her locket and put it in Ally's hands. "Ally, I want you to have this."

Ally's face immediately brightened up at this. "Are you sure, mommy?"

"Yeah, that way you can have a small part of you dad with you at all times. He gave the locket to me a little after the one picture of him and me were taken. And daddy would have loved it if you had it. His smile's so big in that picture because of you. He loves you so much and one day, one day soon you can see him and everything will be alright." Haley assured her daughter.

Ally was still smiling at the locket and put it around her neck. "Thanks, mom. I love it!" she hugged Haley. "Mom?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Can you tell me a story about Daddy?" she asked hopefully

"Of course, which one do you want to hear, or do you want a new one."

"I want to hear the one where Daddy was trying to give you a surprise birthday party, but you were late, and then when you got there you ended up throwing up on daddy." Ally said happily as she sat right by her mom and looked up at her.

Haley laughed. What a story…"Ok, well once upon a time…"

"Haley." Justin interrupted.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, Justin?"

"There's some people here with some clothes for Ally."

"Ok, Ally, go check them out." Haley told her daughter.

"But mommy, I want to hear the story."

"When you're done, I'll tell you it." Haley assured Ally.

"Alright." Ally replied as she jumped up and followed one of the people to the front room.

"Hey, Justin, can we talk?" Haley asked. She decided she needed to do something, maybe there was something Justin could do.

"Yeah, Haley?" he asked tiredly.

"Ok, I understand you are getting paid or whatever for keeping Ally and me here, but it's just not fair. We deserve to be with my family and friends. Not kept here."

"Haley, there's more to it than that. I'm not just getting paid for this. If I don't do this, I'll be put in jail." Justin sighed. She might as know well.

"What? why?" Haley questioned.

"It's a long story, but the guy that is paying me is also forcing me to do this by not telling the police something."

"OK, how the hell is that fair for me? You do something that would give you jail time, and you take the easy way out and decided to imprison me and my daughter in my house for some crazy man?"

"Haley, I need this money. I have a son, and I need to give him money for child support and some extra too. And if I get put in jail then I won't be able to send the money to help them."

"Well, Justin, I have a daughter. How would someone like it if someone took your son and whatever his mom was to you and locked them up?"

"Look Haley, there is more. But you don't need to know it now and I have to make some calls."

"Justin!" Haley said incredulously. "Haley and I need to leave."

"Haley, please don't try to escape…because then I would have to do something to you and Ally. And I don't want to. So, please don't put me in that position."

"Justin, Ally and I need to leave. Why can't you just let us go, work something else out with that man, and then everyone's happy. Look my daughter and I do not deserve to pay for something that you did."

"I'm sorry Haley. I can't let you guys go. I can't be put in jail. My son needs money."

"Well, if his home is so bad, then why don't they just put him in adoption agency?"

"He has some mental retardations and some handicaps and I don't trust him put anywhere. He's fine where he is, just a little short on cash."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I am. But again, not my problem. My problem , Ally and I being forced to live here!"

"Haley…"

"Alright, if you can't just let us both go, then how about you let Ally go." Haley questioned. That was a hard thought for her…but Ally needed to be able to leave this place. And as long as Ally was safe and happy, then Haley would be alright. "You can tell them I'm dead even, just please let Ally go…"

"Haley, I don't think I can do that."

"Why not? Ally would be safe, but you would still be made to stay here with me. So you wouldn't be put in jail."

"Or, he'd have you killed, and then I would be put in prison.

Haley swallowed hard. "Wow…Look, I just want Ally safe."

"Haley, I don't think we have Ally escape. I have to go make those calls, ok?"

"Ok." Haley sat down and buried her face in her hands…This was just too much.


	7. Greatest Fear

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They definitely help motivate me. Sorry I haven't updated much lately but I have had so much school stuff going on. But I had some extra time so I decided to write this. It's definitely not the best, but it works for now. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much!**

"Peyton, you need to move here. I miss you and Jake and Jenny way too much when you're not here!" Brooke exclaimed from the dining table that everyone was sitting at. They were trying this new French restaurant that Brooke insisted that they go to. "Luke, don't you agree?" She questioned her husband.

"Uhh," Lucas stammered. He didn't know how to answer this question. Sure he would love to have Peyton, Jake, and Jenny around, but he also knew how inconvenient that move would be for the Jagielskis.

"Brooke," Peyton intervened not wanting to put Lucas in the middle of anything, "we really can't. Jenny can't just leave all her friends and her school and not too mention Jake's job that pays a hel…heck" she corrected herself quickly knowing of all the young ears around. "of a lot of money," she finished.

"Mom, just say hell, It's not I haven't heard you cuss before, or dad either," Jenny informed her parents.

"When do I cuss in front of you?" Jake asked jumping into the conversation.

"Well, not necessarily in front of me, but whenever you watch the basketball games or get really pissed off at your boss you calls him a son of a…" the nine year old girl went on.

"Jenny Jagielski! Watch your mouth! That doesn't make it right." Peyton eyed Jake. "Just because your father or I might say something doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. You should know right from wrong. If everybody was jumping off a bridge, would you?"

"Well, if people were jumping off a bridge, I'm guessing they would have a good reason, so I don't know, probably," Jenny replied with a smirk.

"Jenny! Don't be a smart aleck," Jake lectured his daughter. "Besides, there are even younger ears around that shouldn't know all the words you used earlier which by the way, if I catch you using again, your mouth will be washed out with soap," Jake finished with a slight smirk of his own. Jenny groaned.

"Don't worry, Jake. I already know what a son a bitch is." Kate informed the table. "Mommy always used to call our neighbor one…"

"Kate!" Brooke said exasperated. "Enough. No more bad words. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ok." The little girl replied easily. Sure she just said it because she knew it was what she was expected to say if she wasn't going to get in trouble. Kate wasn't even sure how a word could be "bad" anyways.

"Jenny, why couldn't you just say 'ok'?" Peyton asked in bewilderment. Jenny shrugged.

Brooke smiled and whispered to Peyton. "Hmmm, See I'm not such a bad mother. I've trained my daughter well," Brooke teased.

"Brooke, you trained your daughter to know what a son of a bitch is. You also trained her to master the art of sucking up. Oh and just wait until she's nine or so, when it all backfires" Peyton smirked back.

Nathan chuckled slightly. It was bittersweet to watch the interaction between Lucas and Brooke with Kate and Peyton and Jake with Jenny. You could tell that as much as the young girls would pull and as much as they pushed their parent's buttons that they loved their parents and you could also see the adoration from the parents to their children. He was happy for them; it was just…just that it reminded him so much of what he should be having now too. Haley and Ally should be here too…laughing with everyone. He had to admit he felt kind of out of place there. He knew everyone cared about him and just wanted to help him by inviting him to these types of things, but it was always so hard. It was just so hard to be happy. Nathan's mind always went back to how Haley and he should be parents right now, just like they had planned to be. Nathan always wondered what kind of father he would be…he was scared as hell that he was going to screw up like his dad, but deep down he knew he wouldn't have. Haley's reassurance that he was different than his father had made an impact in Nathan's mind. Nathan would have risen above his father and been there for Ally and protected her…But then again he couldn't even protect them the night when Haley was abducted. Nathan wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for not protecting his baby girl and Haley.

"Anyways," Jake laughed. "Nathan, how you been, man?" he asked trying to pull Nathan into the conversation. He still was worried about Nathan. He had been friends with Nathan since the later part of their junior year of high school and has grown fairly close for awhile now. Jake had been there for advice for Nathan when he had found out that Haley was pregnant. Jake had given him a lot of advice on how to handle being a father young. It killed Jake to know what Nathan had to go through with losing his daughter. He couldn't even fathom losing Jenny, even as much as a pain she could beat times, he loved her more than anything. Jake also couldn't fathom losing the love of his life, Peyton. Peyton may not have been Jenny's biological mother, but ever since high school she has been her mother in every other aspect. And after Peyton and Jake had tied the knot, Peyton had officially adopted Jenny. Jake wouldn't even think that he would be able to go on if anything happened to Peyton and Jenny. That's what worried him about Nathan… That he would completely close himself off from everyone and go in a downward spiral.

Nathan focused back on Jake. He quickly put up his walls and an unreadable fake façade that he was so famous for up. "Uh well you know the same," he offered

Jake nodded, "Yeah, how's work going? The new season's training going on right?" he asks conversationally."

"Yeah, itis. But…" he paused slightly. "I'm not sure how much long I'll be doing it. I'm thinking about not playing this year."

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked surprised? This was news to him.

"I just think it's time to end the basketball thing," Nathan responded.

"But, Nathan, you love it! You are paid extremely well and there are many teams begging to have you play for them," Lucas tried to reason. Basketball was the one thing that Nathan had left, that he really loved. He just couldn't see how Nathan wanted to just quit.

"I used to love. Now, I don't know anymore. Anyways, I'm financially set for a long time. And I can find a normal job. I don't have to be a professional basketball player," Nathan said stubbornly.

"Uncle Nate, are you sure? I love going to your games! They are so fun," Kate claimed trying to convince her uncle to stay in basketball. "I get to tell all my friends about you!"

"Sorry, Kate…" Nathan began.

"What about your contract, Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"It ran out last year, and I haven't signed it yet," Nathan explained

"Look, Nathan I want to talk to you more about this later, don't make any rash decisions without thinking through everything. We probably should be going anyways," Luke said as he waved for the waiter to come bring the check.

"Whatever," Nathan replied disinterested.

"Who pays the check?" Peyton asked as she looked at the check. "As good as Jake's job is…it ain't good enough to afford this.

"Well, I would say Luke and I could…but Nathan has like 3 times as much money as us…soo," Brooke said as she walked up to Nathan linking arms with him.

"Fine, sure, I'll pay. Whatever. I get the hint," Nathan replied pulling out his wallet.

Nathan walked into his apartment…finally. Home sweet home.

"Nathan, where's your tea?" Brooke asked as she immediately walked past Nathan into the kitchen. "I really need some, after this long day." Brooke and Lucas and Kate and the Jagielski clan had insisted on coming over to Nathan's afterwards. They knew that Nathan wouldn't have agreed on going over to Luke's sooo they figured they might as well invite themselves over. Nathan needed to stop avoiding them.

"I don't buy tea, Brooke," Nathan said deadpanned.

"Cappuccino?"

"No."

"Uhh, how about." Brooke continued.

"Brooke, whatever is in that cupboard is what I would have. Sorry that I don't get much groceries. It's not like I need that much," he said under his breath. "Well, I'm going to go change, and then I'll be back. So not like you all wouldn't anyways…but go make yourself at home," Nathan told everyone as he walked into the bedroom.

Jake sighed. "So, I take it Nathan isn't doing the best," he concluded

"Yeah, you'd be right," Lucas told him as he sat by him in the chair opposite the couch in the living room. "The whole quitting basketball thing just came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I thought he was enjoying basketball?" Brooke asked as she walked into the living room standing next to Lucas.

"Yeah, I thought Uncle Nathan liked basketball," Kate asked as she sat on her father's lap.

"He does, that's what is confusing me…" Lucas said.

Jenny picked up a picture. "That's Haley, right?" she asked her mother.

Peyton walked toward where she was and smiled at the picture. "Yeah," Peyton said gently. "I remember taking this picture…" she recalled. "Haley and Nathan had been sitting in their old apartment and I had just been hanging out there. I took that picture for no reason in particular, really, I remember I told them I had to take it because of just how 'freakishly unnaturally happy' they were. Haley looks so pretty and happy here." Her voice cracked a little. "It really reminds me how I miss her."

Jenny looked up at her mom, "I barely remember her. I do remember her laugh though. I really loved it."

Brooke smiled. "God, Haley would always crack up over the stupidest things, and I would like just have to crack up to, because of how contagious her laugh was." She paused, "I miss that," she said quietly.

Lucas smiled sadly remembering his best friend. "So do I," he said in an emotional voice. It was hard to think about Haley. He had such a huge void in his heart ever since Haley had been kidnapped. Haley had been his best friend for so long and they were supposed to always have each other to lean on. She and him had the craziest inside jokes and could do stupid kid stuff without feeling too immature…If he ever saw the man who took Haley again…he can't even start to fathom the things he would do or say to the man who changed everything. He thought the man deserved to be killed in cold blood for the pain he's caused.

"Maybe Haley's still alive," Kate offered.

Brooke smiled gently, "Oh that would be the greatest miracle ever. But sweetie, it's been 5 years. I don't think there's much…" She was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Nathan called from inside the bedroom, "I'll get it," he said as he walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"Nathan? It's Carl."

Nathan's breathing sped up and he felt his lungs constrict, making it difficult to breathe. Carl never called Nathan anymore. He hadn't for a good 3 years. It was always Nathan calling Carl. This must meant some big news. Nathan's heart almost stopped with fear. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the news, it could bring the best news possible or his greatest fear. "Carl, do you have any news?"

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all looked at each other. They all knew of Carl and had no idea why Carl would have called…unless there were some new developments. They all stared at Nathan terror filling them.

"There was a couple people fishing on Littleton Bay, and they found a body." He paused. "We tested them, and it was proven to be Haley's…"


	8. Worst Day ever

**Hey sorry again for the long time it took too update but exams have been a handful. Anyways I know this chapter seems depressing but I promise you, things will get better. I love happily ever afters, but some angst is always nice.**

Nathan heard the words but nothing clicked_. They found the bodies…They found Haley's body; they found HIS Haley's body. No, No, No, it's not true; it can't be…_Nathan's heart felt as if it burst into a million pieces. His worst nightmare, the thing he had laid wide awake all night thinking about was now a reality…Nathan tried to form words, tried to respond to the news that Carl had just told him. But he couldn't. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear what else Carl was saying, he couldn't hear the other people that were in the room asking him was what going on, they were just small murmurs and and it was becoming hard to breathe. Nathan couldn't think straight. Tons of images of Haley running through his mind…, her laugh, her beauty, her spirit, the way she could make him feel better just by smiling….they were now gone. Haley was now gone. Some man had killed her in cold blood. How could anyone cause his Haley pain? An image of Haley screaming in pure terror came into his mind…If he ever, Ever saw that man again, he would kill him without any sympathy…the way that man had….killed Haley and Ally…Ally, his little girl dead. He'd never get to see her. He'd always pictured what she was going to look like…he thought she would be absolutely beautiful, just like Haley. He'd never know her favorite color, he would never know if she was a tomboy, or a girly girl, if she would have liked school…he would never know anything. She was gone, Haley was gone, they probably have been gone for years... He just had been too naive to actually believe it, God, he had actually thought there had been a chance for a perfect ending…for Ally and Haley to come home and to be alive and them to live happily. But that wasn't meant to be. Ally and Haley were gone, and he was all alone. How could that man do that to him? Why? Haley had done nothing to be….hurt and killed the way she was and Ally sure as hell hadn't done anything. Nathan's heart constricted even more, his eyes suddenly very moist, his head was throbbing, he dropped the phone, it was useless now, everything was useless now, Nathan felt his legs give out beneath him as he fell against the wall to the ground. Nathan held back the outrageous sobs that were trying to come out. He couldn't cry. Crying wouldn't bring Haley and Ally back. He just stared forward, his body limp.

"Nathan? Nathan! What…What's going on?" Lucas stammered out as he watched Nathan drop the phone and fall to the ground. Lucas's own heart crumbling as he spoke. He knew the news couldn't be good if it had had this effect on Nathan…Nathan never had looked as lost and weak as he had in that moment, not even when Haley was first abducted…and that's what scared him most.

Nathan looked up at all the questioning faces around him. Peyton, Jake, and Brooke all were standing now too, Peyton holding Jake tightly that was nothing on Brooke's death grip that she had on Lucas. Jenny and Kate were standing behind there parents, clueless as to what was going on. Nathan voice cracked as he finally found his voice, "They..." he paused. "They found their bodies." He was slowly losing his battle to keep the tears in. Everything was going blurry.

"O, God," Brooke's tears came full force, not even trying to stop them she leaned into Lucas as she felt her own legs beginning to feel rubbery.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kate asked terrified as to what was going on. Brooke couldn't even respond, she just held Kate as tight as she could as her tears fell.

"God, Nathan, I'm so sorry," Jake managed to get out as he himself was slowly losing it. He held Jenny and Peyton close, trying to comfort them. Peyton just stood stunned in Jake's arms. Tears couldn't form, nothing made since. Haley had done nothing to deserve this! How could horrible people still live, and yet this could happen to Haley. Nathan and Haley had been so happy, they were going to be parents… their little girl and Haley were now gone…Peyton closed her eyes trying to close out the pain.

Lucas was trying to hold back his own tears, but the thought of finally knowing that he would never see the girl he had grown up with and who had basically been his sister was enough to make him break down in uncontrollable sobs. He wanted to comfort his brother, say something to be able to lessen the unbearable pain that he was no doubt going through. Lucas tried to form words as he looked at Nathan's pained face, "Nathan," his voice was highly emotionally and unsteady, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating it over and over, thinking if maybe he said it enough it would somehow alleviate some pain. Lucas's tears started to fall readily as he spoke and held his grieving wife, and very confused daughter who was on the verge of tears. Kate let go of her parents, and walked over to Nathan, tears now streaming down her small face, "Uncle Nate, I'm sorry," she said a small voice. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she knew it probably had to do with Nathan's wife and daughter, and the look of sadness on Nathan's face was breaking the little girl's heart. Kate wrapped her arms around Nathan and hugged him tightly. Nathan hugged her gently, and suddenly he couldn't hold in the pain that he'd been holding in for the past 5 years anymore, he couldn't pretend he was alright, and he broke down in sobs. He cried for Haley's death that didn't have to happen, and he cried for his little girl who never even got to see the light of day. He cried, knowing that his life would never be complete again.

- - - - - -

Three days had passed sense the news of the finding of Haley's body. Nathan figured Hell couldn't have been much worse. In the past 64 hours, he had barely been able to move from his apartment. He hated being outside, around people with happy lives, so carefree. Nathan had been that way once…after he had met Haley, before her his life was pretty pathetic and worthless, but the way he had felt then had nothing on what his life was like now. He now felt hollow, he had received so many apologies and condolences in the past 3 days, he felt he would be sick. Nathan knew the people only meant well, but if he had one more person say they "knew" what he was going through and everything was going to be "alight" then he swears he would break something. Nobody knew what he was going through, nobody at least that he and Haley had known. None of them had a wife who had been pretty much everything the person could ever imagined of having, and having a wonderful life with a baby on the way, which sure had been unexpected but they were going to handle it and everything was going to be alright. Of course, that was all ruined the day some man broke into their apartment for no reason and all and brutally killed Haley and his daughter and then recklessly threw their body into the ocean!

The finality of finding Haley's body had pretty much broken Nathan. Before, at least there were always…what ifs and maybes. Now there was closure that they wouldn't be coming back, so many people in the past 3 days had told him that closure was a good thing, that he could finally move forward with his life, but how could he…without Haley? He didn't want to move forward, he sure as hell would never find another woman, what's the point when his soul mate was dead…part of him had died with her and he would never want to share his life with any others. Nathan didn't even see the need for a new apartment, why not just live in the small apartment forever. There was no point in moving. Nothing new was going to happen in his life. He would forever be alone. At least, he had Lucas, Brooke and Kate. They really have helped in the past 5 years. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny are great too when they are in North Carolina. And he has really appreciated them over the past 3 days especially. Lucas and Jake had called Haley's parents and other family and friends and had told them the news…Nathan just couldn't call them in state that he was in. Brooke and Peyton had booked the funeral home for the viewing and….funeral. It was so hard to think about, knowing that a funeral was so final. The casket would of course be closed; her body was in no condition of viewing, since they said guessed that Haley had been dead since the night of her abduction. He couldn't even think about what she probably looked like…it was too painful to think of her once beautiful, so full of life body…so beaten up and lifeless… The detectives had also explained that she had been put in a big garbage bag after the man had killed her and dumped her into the ocean…Nathan's blood always boiled at the thought. If he ever saw the man responsible for this again, there's no telling what he would do.

"Nathan?" Lucas called out as he let himself into Nathan's apartment.

"I'll be out in a second," Nathan replied tiredly from inside his bedroom. Lucas was going to pick him up and take him to the funeral home along with Brooke and Kate. He hadn't put too much effort into his appearance, he just didn't have the energy, he had managed to put on a suit and tie, and comb his hair, but that's it. You could see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes were red rimmed from the amount of tears that have spilled through his eyes in the last couple of days. He was going to keep his emotions in check during the viewing; he was going to be strong. Just 5 hours…he wasn't sure if he could take it. But he knew he had to, he had to be strong and put on a courageous face, like he knew Haley would have wanted him too…God Haley, he already missed her so much, even more in the last couple of days. He had been asked to get pictures to use for the memorial. It had been the hardest thing he thought he ever had to do in his life…looking at Haley, her smile. It was hard to remember being happy, he hadn't been happy in 5 years, he knew he wouldn't ever be as happy as he was in those pictures. Nathan sat on his bed holding his face in his hands brushing off the tears.

Lucas walked looked around the apartment, remembering all the past times he had walked in to see Haley cooking or watching t.v. and remembering the way she would smile and say 'hey buddy'. Sometimes it felt like that had been so long ago and others it felt like it had been last week. He shook off the thoughts, they were too hard to think of, he knocked on the bedroom door as he opened it. Nathan looked just about how Lucas felt, a mess. Lucas gave Nathan a tight smile, "You ready?"

Nathan sighed, "I'm never going to be ready for this." He said dejectedly, "I shouldn't have to have been going to this until I was 80, not in my twenties. It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Lucas agreed. "But life never is. And this is now what we have to deal with." Lucas looked at Nathan more intensely. "It's going to be hard, you can't just get over this, like some people say you can. Trust me, I understand how special Haley was." Lucas said as he tried to keep his voice steady. "She loved you so much, and she would want you to find happiness."

Nathan rubbed his forehead, "How? Because I don't see how I can. You know, maybe this is all my fault, like if I had just gotten home a hour earlier, I could have protected her, or maybe…maybe if I wouldn't have met her and stayed away from her like you warned me too, then she wouldn't have been abducted because she obviously wouldn't have been in that apartment. Anything would be ok, as long as Haley was alright…"

"Nathan," Lucas interrupted. "None of that is true, you cannot blame yourself for what some bastard did. This is not your fault. And Haley was the best thing that ever happened to you, without her you would have still been a conceited jackass, and you were just as good for her as she was for you. You made her happy." Lucas said completely believing every word that he was saying. "Haley had never been happier than you two were together. You need to know that." Lucas said emotionally. "And Haley's still with you. She'll always be with you, Ally as well."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drive the tears and pain out. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "We should leave." Lucas nodded and followed Nathan out of the room. This was going to be one long night…


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I actually had decided that I wasn't gonna finish this story but recently I decided that I wanted to start up again. The next chapter is halfway done and I'll aim to have it out by this weekend. Sorrrrrry for the wait!


	10. The worst it's gonna get?

Nathan took a deep breath as he exited Lucas's red SUV. It had been the longest 15 minute car ride of his life. His palms were literally shaking. In just a few moments, he would be near Haley again. Only this wouldn't be the reunion that he had dreamed of every day since her abduction…the one where she ran into his arms and he told her over and over how much he loved her. No, that dream was gone, just like Haley and Ally were. This reunion would consist of Nathan being able to be near the box that contains Haley's body…or what's left of it in.

"Nathan?" Lucas said, breaking into Nathan's thoughts. "You ready to go in?"

Nathan gave Lucas a sad smile, "I guess I have to be."

Brooke took Nathan's hand and squeezed it and then picked up Kate and followed Nathan and Lucas inside the funeral home.

"Hello everyone." The funeral director told them. "I'm Robert Boswell, the funeral director, and I will be here if you guys come across any problems let me know."

"Thank you. I'm Brooke Scott, I was the one who talked to you on the phone," Brooke replied to Robert.

"Yes, it's a pleasure meeting you. I just would like to let you know how sorry I am for your unfortunate loss." Lucas gave him a sad smile and the rest remained silent. "Ok, well I'll just show you where everything is."

"Alright." Lucas responded

"If you would follow me," Robert said as he guided them through the large hallway stopping to show them where the bathrooms were, where they could grab some coffee or where to go if they just needed to get away from people, and finally he guided them into the large room consisting of dozens of flower arrangements around the casket…the casket that held the young wife, friend, soon to be mother that was taken way to soon.

Nathan was having a hard time breathing. There she was inside that casket…she was so close. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, he didn't think it was possible to use as many tears as he had within the last three days. Brooke held Kate tight and took Lucas's hand and squeezed it. Lucas took his attention to his wife as he kissed Brooke and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before walking forward towards the casket. Nathan had already somehow made it to the casket. Although, everything was in a fog, he couldn't even remember walking over here. Lucas walked up beside his brother and couldn't take his eyes off the picture of Haley on top of the casket. It had been taken just 4 months before she was kidnapped. Her smile, so big, so lifelike, so…Haley. It was enough to cause Lucas to have another breakdown of tears. His attention went to his brother's face, which broke his heart even more. That sight of pure pain would forever be imbedded in his head. He watched as Nathan took his hand and lightly touched the picture of Haley before setting it down on the casket and closing his eyes…as if to shut out the pain. Lucas couldn't help but let a tear drop. This was all so unnecessary…why did life have to be this cruel.

Brooke stood back a distance, just taking in the sight of the two brothers in such pain over one special person who was taken way too soon. She was trying to be strong, she knew that Lucas needed her to be strong and so did Kate. Kate… god she was her angel. It broke her heart to look at the young girl who was obviously so affected by everyone's grief over Haley.

"Hey everyone." Peyton said sadly as she walked into the room with Jenny and Jake followed by Lydia and Jimmy James. They had arrived via plane and Jake and Peyton had offered to come pick them up. Jimmy looked older, new wrinkles and lines formed from all the tears shed over the years for his daughter and unborn grandchild. Nothing was worse than losing a daughter. Lydia looked so exhausted, she was crying, she hadn't stopped for what seemed like days. She couldn't help it, her little girl was gone.

Nathan walked towards them. "Nathan." Lydia said emotionally and she gave Nathan a big hug.

Nathan tried to blink away the tears. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect Haley and the baby." he replied emotionally.

Lydia released herself from Nathan and looked him in the eyes "Nathan, do not blame yourself for this. I don't and neither should you."

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, Nathan. It's not your fault." He moved his hand on Nathan's shoulder and looked Nathan in the eye to make sure what he was saying was clicking.

"Do not blame yourself for this. The only person's fault, is that damn bastard who took Haley." Jimmy clenched his jaw together, rage and sadness flowing through his body, as it always did when he thought about the man who killed his little girl. "My baby loved you with all her heart. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Nathan nodded his head, "I think some parts of me do understand that I shouldn't blame myself but…I just can't get the feeling of knowing that if I would have came home just a little earlier, I could have protected her…I could have saved her."

Lydia spoke up, "Nathan, you can't think like that. You had no idea what was going to happen. I know for certain that my Haleybub would want you to find some sort of peace," she said with tears running down her face. "Haley would always tell me whenever I was blaming myself for something, 'Mom, you can't control life, It just happens, you have to find the best in situations, and make the most out of it.'" Lydia said as her heart broke as she envisioned Haley as she would say it. Lydia tried to control her emotions as she spoke up again. She glanced the casket that contained her daughter and couldn't control her tears. "I'm sorry, I need to.. I need some air. " she said through tears as she started walking toward the door and turned back towards Nathan. "Just don't blame yourself, Nathan." She then walked out of sight.

Jimmy looked at Nathan sadly. "I got to go look after her." He then followed his now sobbing wife outside.

Nathan shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He took a seat in one of the funeral home's couches and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey honey." Deb said as she walked up along with her husband of one and a half years, Craig. "I'm so very sorry, Nathan. This must be so devastating for you." Her heart felt like it was literally breaking as she watched her son grieve over losing the only thing in his life that ever mattered. He looked so lost and there was nothing she could do for her son.

Nathan looked up, "Yeah, it is." He said as he tried to not breakdown. This was just too much. Being in the same area of the body of the girl that he had loved and married was enough to make him completely break down. Not to mention, the pain that he couldn't even think about regarding his little girl who he would never know. "Uh..thanks for coming Mom. You to Craig. "

"Of course," Craig replied

"There was never any question about coming." Deb said as she looked at her son. All of a sudden she just wanted to embrace him, just as she had held him when he was a young boy after he fell off his tricycle. Only this time there was no little scratch that she could just kiss and make him feel better. There was nothing she could do except give her sympathies. "Haley was amazing an amazing person."

Haley _was _amazing….past tense. No more present tenses..no more new memories... It's just as if there was no Haley…just like there was no little baby. It's almost like the period of when he was sixteen through twenty-one never happened. He never would be loved unconditionally the way Haley loved…the way his daughter would…He _never_ would see the little bundle of joy that he and Haley had created out of love, the tiny being that he felt kicking so many nights, the little girl that he had imagined a life for, _ his_ Ally. They both were gone…forever. All of a sudden the reality of this situation was truly setting in. He never would be happy again. This thought absolutely devastated Nathan and he was doing everything in his power to hold in all his emotions.

"Oh baby, Come here," Deb Scott sat next to her son and embraced him just as she had done when he was a young boy. Only now…much older and much more broken. "Oh Nathan, it's ok. Just cry. Don't hold this in." Nathan couldn't help it. His emotions would not stay bottled up anymore. He just started sobbing…He was shaking and letting all of this pain out. "Shhhh, it will be okay." Deb comforted her son. "You'll be okay." They…mother and son stayed in that embrace for awhile….Deb comforting her son. Thinking of how great it is that they were able to save their relationship when it was almost ruined. It absolutely killed her to know that Nathan will never be able to have a relationship with his daughter…Never could he hold her while she cried and tell her everything was going to be okay..she would do _anything_ to help her son find peace again…but sadly she didn't see that anytime soon.

After for what seemed like forever, Nathan finally let go of his mother..suddenly feeling slightly awkward for breaking down in his mother's arms..he hadn't done that since he was a boy. "Uhh, thanks mom..I really needed that," he said as he stood up.

"Anytime. That's what mothers are for." She smiled sadly at her son. "Haley would want you to find some happiness…."

"Nathan!" Dan interrupted as he walked up to where Nathan, Deb, and Craig currently were. "I would love to introduce you to my colleague, Michael Schultz and his lovely daughter Melinda…"

"Dan, what the hell are you thinking?" Deb exclaimed at Dan. "This is a very difficult time for all of us, especially Nathan and you're introducing him to a colleague!"

Craig chimed in, "This is a viewing of a very missed young girl. Show some respect."

"Oh, right. Sorry Craig not all of us are as thoughtful as you…" Dan said sarcastically. "Nathan, my deepest sympathies." Dan said in the most sympathetic tone he could muster up.

"Dan, you are so transparent you know it. I mean honestly, I know you never approved of Haley…but you do not need to act so happy about this!" Nathan said as anger overwhelmed him.

"And how dare you bring people?" Deb exclaimed.

"What? You knew about Haley being dead for about 5 years now…You know there was no possible way that she was still alive. Honestly, I thought you would have been over it already. So I brought a colleague and his daughter who would…."

Nathan punched Dan right in the face. "Nathan!" Dan exclaimed

"You disrespectful son of a bitch! You talk about Haley as if she never meant nothing, as if she was never my wife or carrying my child! You act as though her death helps me? You are beyond screwed up if you couldn't see that she was the one who saved me all those years ago! She saved me from all the shit you put me through! She was the only who cared about me no matter what.. She loved me….which is a lot more than you could ever say!" Nathan screamed out at his father..Everyone in the funeral home now watching intently.

"Nathan, I obviously love you!"

"Right, so you bring some basketball guy to try to do something with my career and his daughter that you want me to like marry to my WIFE AND CHILD'S FUNERAL! THEY DESERVED SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT!" Nathan screamed, taking all his anger and directing it towards Dan.

"Nathan…just ignore him," Lucas intervened. "Don't do anything stupid. Haley deserves so much more than a full out fight at her funeral."

Nathan tried to control himself…the anger the sadness was all piling up…he needed to get away…he just needed to get away. Nathan just backed up and started walking towards a backroom.

"Nathan," Brooke tried as he passed her.

"No…no I need…I need to be alone. Just get that bastard out of here. And..will you stay around Haley….the casket. I don't want her to be alone" Nathan said brokenly as he disappeared into the backroom. Brooke watched as tears started forming at her eyes.

Suddenly Brooke walked towards where Dan and Lucas were now standing with a crowd

"Dan, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"What I can't come to my beloved daughter in law's and granddaughter's funeral?" Dan sneered

Lucas stepped in, "Get out Dan, or I will force you out!"

"Fine, I'll leave." Dan said as he started walking towards the door.

"You two, get the hell out as well," Brooke said as she eyed Dan's two guests. "If you're with the devil here then you shouldn't be here. Haley deserves better."

Melinda started, "I'm so sorry, I'm leavi.."

Dan rolled his eyes at Brooke…maybe he had the wrong daughter-in-law kidnapped and interrupted Melinda. "We are leaving, you all can go back to mourning over a girl that's been dead for years.." having said that Dan, Melinda, and Michael all exited the room.

"Oh God," Peyton exclaimed as she looked at Brooke breaking down in Lucas's arms, and played back the scenario that just happen, and finally looked to where Haley's body lies inside a casket. This _truly_ was what Hell was like.


	11. The way we were

Sorry it took so long! School is crazy, Pleeeeeeeeease Review, it helps me update faster.

Haley watched her little angel as she was sleeping peacefully. Ally truly was her saving grace. If Haley didn't have Ally she would have given up a long time ago. But, there was an Ally. And Ally was the most precious, beautiful, little girl Haley had ever seen.. Sure she was biased because it was_ her _precious, beautiful, little girl but she's sure many others would agree. Her daddy especially…Nathan would have adored Ally and spoiled her rotten. Sure Nathan and she may have been apprehensive and scared out of their minds when they learned of Haley's pregnancy…but they got through it. Nathan had convinced her that everything would be okay..

'_O my god….o my god! This is not happening…I must just be really stressed to be this late.. Yeah, yeah, I'm not pregnant; this is just a false alarm….' Haley tried convincing herself. 'God then why do I have the constant urge to throw up…and my boobs really hurt…. O god. I am pregnant. Not now…Nathan and I aren't ready! This wasn't planned! We have never even mentioned having a baby soon…a baby…our baby…a little tiny Nathan and me…that cries, and burps and will need tons of attention..o my god, I cant do this…what if what if? Nathan leaves because he doesn't want a baby…omygod he'll leave, divorce me, marry a barren supermodel, and become a famous basketball star while I have to quit school, raise a baby as a single mom and work as a waitress for the rest of my life………Ok Haley get those emotions in check…O God I really am pregnant…no maybe this is all just coincidences...' Haley thought as her mind raced. 'O god why do I feel like crying so bad…whats wrong with me? I'm so not pregnant. That wasn't part of any of my plans…I just need to crawl in my bed…and eat lots and lots of Ben and Jerrys and watch some good doctor McDreamy drama'_

_45 minutes later…_

"_Hales! I'm home!" Nathan called out as he entered their apartment. He looked around their living room and kitchen and didn't see her. "Haley? Are you in the bedroom?"_

'_Crap crap CRAP, he can't see me like this! I must look like I've been sobbing.. I can't worry him about something that might be nothing. Ahhhh I'll just pretend to be sleeping. No that won't work...he knows I don't take naps. Think Haley Scott…' _

"_Hales?" Nathan called out as he entered their bedroom. _

"_Nathan, Hey!" Haley tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, as if to ignore the fact that it looks like she's been crying for hours... Hopefully he'll ignore it as well..._

"_Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked with concern evident in his voice. "Is it because of Izzie and George?" 'O god…how do I know about Izzie and George' Nathan shuddered at himself._

_That caused Haley to chuckle..she trained Nathan well. "Well it's not the main reason, but if you were wondering..no they still aren't together…Just give it some time though" Haley smiled slightly…She thought about telling him that had been the reason she had been crying…but she couldn't keep this inside of her…As much as it scared her to death…She needed Nathan right now… She just was scared that the news might scare him off…_

"_Baby…what is it?" He said as he sat next her on the bed. Now he was really concerned…her face was really red, and her eyes were puffy. What was so bad that she had been crying this much?_

_Haley grabbed the remote and switched off the television. She sighed deeply…this may change everything… "Today…Brooke and Peyton and I went to the store…" Haley's voice started cracking..._

_Nathan held Haley close to him and wiped the hair away from her face. "What did you spend too much? If that's it…"_

"_No, Nathan," Haley interrupted as she sniffled…I can do this… Just breathe Haley… "When we were there... Peyton needed some…ummm tampons"_

'_Pads…what did tampons have to do with anything' Nathan wondered cluelessly_

"_And ummm I started thinking..." Haley breathed deeply. "I haven't used any in like two months…" Haley said quietly as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes..._

'_Tampons…girls use those for periods…not having periods…wait… that means… "ohh" Nathan let out.. "So that means…you're …" Nathan couldn't finish it…He was just so shocked. He never even considered this possibility…_

"_Pregnant" Haley finished for him… as she let out a small sob… "Oh God Nathan…"_

"_Haley, Shhhh Baby" Nathan and Haley both paused at his choice of words…baby…whoa… After a few minutes of just him embracing Haley and he adjusted somewhat to the shock and let it soak in. He pulled back and looked into Haley's eyes and held her hands in his own. "Are you positive? Did you have a…pregnancy test?"_

_Haley shook her head, "I'm just…really really late…and umm have most of the pregnancy symptoms…I feel sick, emotional, and my boobs even hurt."_

_Nathan looked at Haley with so much concern. He hated seeing her so lost...and having to go through all that… "Ok well we can go to the store and get a pregnancy test and find out for sure."_

_Haley nodded her head, "Ok" she said quietly. She hugged Nathan and let out a deep sigh…He wasn't taking this too bad…maybe this would be ok. "I love you"_

"_Hales, I love you too" Nathan replied. "Everything will be ok" Nathan said with as much confidence as he could evoke…She didn't need to know how terrified he truly is._

_20 minutes later they returned with two pregnancy tests…just in case one didn't work properly._

"_Well…I guess I got to go pee on a stick…" Haley stated as she looked at the two pregnancy test boxes. "I'll be back." Haley said softly as she walked in the bathroom._

_Nathan breathed heavily… His whole world as he knew it may change in the next few minutes…What if she was pregnant…what would they do? A baby? That's so much responsibility…they never planned this. Nathan let himself get deep in thought as Haley came out of the bathroom. _

_Haley sat down next to Nathan on their couch… "What would..." Haley paused as she was trying to think of the right words to say. "What are we going to do if I am…pregnant?"_

"_What umm" Nathan was slightly confused with what Haley was meaning…He knew she was really scared about the prospect of having a child…but she wouldn't be considering having an abortion would she? And he would much rather her go the adoption route over abortion…but he definitely wasn't sure that he could handle watching their baby grow inside Haley just to give it away. "I mean…we would keep the baby right?" Nathan questioned… "Because I don't think..."_

"_Nathan, no that's not what I meant, I could never do anything but keep the baby…our baby." Haley informed Nathan and alleviated some of his fears. And some of her own too...knowing that Nathan would want this baby definitely helped her crazy emotions. "I was never planning on another option…I was just scared that you…"_

"_Haley, I'm not Dan. I'm sorry that you had to think that I would ever not support you and our…baby." It hurt Nathan that Haley didn't have the confidence in him that he would pull a Dan. He loved Haley too much…and if Haley was pregnant...then they made that baby out of love…And maybe a little person to love him and Haley wouldn't be that bad of a thing anyways._

"_No. Of course you aren't. I never meant to insinuate that you were like him…I just guess with all my out there emotions lately that I've been letting my mind wander…But Nathan, trust me I do trust you with everything I have." Haley assured her husband. _

_Nathan smiled. It felt good to have someone need him and trust him. That was something he had been searching for such a long time… and then came Haley…his saving grace. "I love you Haley…and whether or not those tests are positive, we will be okay. Just believe that."_

_Haley smiled as her eyes watered, "You have no idea how much I love you."_

_Nathan smiled, "Actually I think I do. Because I definitely feel the same way about you."_

_Haley laughed, "O my gosh! We are so corny…" Nathan laughed. "but I do love it. You have made me feel so much better about…this maybe pregnancy." Haley and Nathan both paused for a moment…thinking about how much their lives might change in a few moments. "It's been the amount of time I'm supposed to wait…"_

"_Yeah." Nathan's heart pounded as Haley walked into their bathroom._

_Haley looked down at the tests…both of them the same results…She walked out of the Bathroom in front of Nathan. Her heart beating so fast it felt like it would burst. She took a deep breath as Nathan stared up at her. "They are positive. I'm…we're pregnant"_

_Nathan looked up at Haley. The words not quite registering in his head yet… That was the results that he had figured…but actually knowing for sure…was such a different emotion. "Ok." Nathan choked out. "This…this could be a good thing. Right?"_

_Haley sat down next to Nathan…Yes she need to be encouraged… 'nice lead…good thing' Haley thought. "Yeah, I mean sure we are only 21. But it's not like we are still in high school" Haley pointed out._

_Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I mean we will be graduating soon. You'll have a teaching job, hopefully I'll make money in the NB…wait."_

"_What?" Haley interrupted. Was he changing his mind about this all… "wait what?"_

"_I'll have to quit basketball." Nathan stated_

"_What? No, no, no, Nathan. You have worked so much to be as far as you are! The coaches are pretty much telling you for sure that you will get drafted for the NBA!" Haley quickly reminded Nathan._

"_But, Haley you're pregnant, we will be having a child to look after. I can't have those long hours away from you and the baby. I need to be in his or her life."_

_His…Her…o my god… their baby will be a him or her. Reality sunk in a little further._

"_Nathan. Even being on the NBA, you can still have a huge role in our…son or daughter's life. O my god, Nathan, we are going to have a son or daughter… like within nine months…Anyways I am not letting you give up your basketball dreams!"_

"_Haley, basketball used to be my only dream…you know back when my dad controlled me…But anymore the thought of being without you for long periods of time…being without our baby for long periods of time just doesn't seem like an option. I want to be a good husband to you and a good father…" 'Father…whoa, he was going to be a father_

_Haley smiled; Nathan seemed so genuine in this. Seeing him already act this way towards their son or daughter just warmed her heart. "Well, that was a good argument…but seriously though, we will talk more of that later. But Nathan, I must say not that I didn't think you wouldn't be an amazing father. But you already seem like you are going t to be such an amazing father to our little boy or girl."_

_Nathan smiled, "I don't know, I never really thought much about kids…but I don't know the thought that we actually…created like this little person that will grow inside you, and then in 9 months we'll have this little person who will love and adore us…It just doesn't seem so bad. Maybe it's actually the perfect time to be happening, even if we are only 21."_

_Haley's eyes started to water. "Oh my goodness, I love you!" Nathan smiled as he laid her back down beside as they lay back onto the bed…side by side. "When I first thought I was pregnant, I only freaked out. You know, total Haley freak out. Only worse with the extra hormones. But seeing how confident you are in us. I don't know, it kind of makes me excited! You know, like O my Gosh! You're going to be a dad, I'm going to be a mom! We're going to be parents, Nathan!"_

_Nathan laughed, "Yeah, we are. Wow, who would have thought the old party, big ego, Dan's Scott's son would be so lucky into having a child with sweet, sexy, nice girl Haley James."_

_Haley kissed Nathan. "Haley Scott, and just for your knowledge I truly believe you were always a good guy...you were a little misguided by Dan…"_

"_Dan…I wonder how he will react to the news of his impending grandfather role."_

_Haley cringed, "Grandfather? Dan? Those two words do not fit into the same sentence."_

"_Yeah, I'm thinking we should keep our kid as far away from Dan as possible." Nathan added. "Hopefully he'll just leave all three of us alone. Don't worry I'll protect you two."_

"_Three of us…I like the sound of that." Haley kissed Nathan again._

_Nathan smiled. "Yeah me too."_

"_You know, all this talk about you protecting me and being a father…is actually kind of turning me on." Haley said seductively as she kissed Nathan's neckline._

"_Oh really? In that case…I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you and…"Nathan started to add with a smile._

_Haley put her fingers to his lips. "Shh enough talk, I'm a pregnant hormonal women who really wants her baby's daddy." Haley giggled. "Oh wow, I have a baby's daddy!" She quickly put her focus back on him and started unbuttoning his shirt._

"_You know, I really do love this side of you." Nathan smiled as he started to kiss her more passionately._

_Haley haulted all of a sudden…"Oh god." She said as she quickly got out of their bed_

_Nathan started panicking. "Haley! What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing huge…I just got to…got to go throw up." She said as she raced into the bathroom._

_Nathan sighed, disappointed with the loss of Haley's body heat on him. But somewhat…excited about their new future. He did however hate seeing Haley having to throw up. Nathan got up and walked into the bathroom as he held his wife's hair back and she threw up due to the changes of her body that she was going through in order to carry…their child…Maybe this child would be their little miracle._

That now was almost 6 years ago…It doesn't seem possible. It breaks Haley's heart to know that Nathan has missed the first five years of their little girl's life because of some horrible bastard of a man. And Ally has missed having a Nathan in her life.

But not for long, no matter what.. Ally will be with her father. Haley just needed to figure out a plan…even if Haley herself didn't get out…Ally was going to get out of this Hell and she could meet her father and be in a safe environment. Ally was going to escape…and hopefully Haley as well.


	12. Authors Note

Ok, so first off, I am apologizing for this long wait! I promise it will only be a little bit longer. I know, I know, I am a horrible author. I can only use excuses as to why no updates have been made. My life has just been really busy. I have work, volunteering, and my mom has been really sick. But everything is a little better now and I have been more inspired to write lately. So once again, my apologies. And I promise this next update will be up by tomorrow night!

Thanks for any reviews!

Love,

Your truly sorry author


	13. Flashbacks

**Once again, sorry this took so long. Hopefully I'll have the next one up by next week. Your reviews help motivate me!**

"I'm really worried about Nathan. He has barely said two sentences since Haley's funeral. And that was a month ago now. He has just completely shut down almost. He has just been staying in…in that apartment day in and day out. I want to help him! I don't trust him living their alone… " Lucas said with concern to Jake who was currently sitting in their recliner in Luke and Brooke's home. "I'm just afraid that Nathan will never be able to recover from this." He added tiredly. It was obvious that the older Scott has been losing sleep not only because of his deceased best friend, but because of his heartbroken brother.

"Luke, he just found out that his wife and daughter are dead. That can't be easy to hear. For the past five years, Nathan always had the thought in his head that maybe one day they would be rescued and he, Haley, and Ally could start their lives together. As naive and unrealistic as that sounds, Nathan clung onto that hope. I mean, even after that…guy confessed…Nathan was still adamant in believing that they would return home. Absolutely knowing without a doubt that…that they will not be must be beyond Hell for him. I know how I would react if anything happened to Peyton or Jenny. And god forbid, how you would act if something happened to Kate or Brooke. It is an unfair, horrendous situation. Did Nathan, Haley, or that baby girl deserve it? Hell no. But do I think that Nathan's reaction is totally unrealistic? No, I don't. Just give him some time. And I don't think that he would ever do anything stupid and try to end his life. Even in his grieving stage, he knows how much Haley would hate that." Jake emphasized to Lucas in hopes of relieving some of his worries.

"I know, I know. Most of me does believe that he wouldn't. But there is this small part of me that is just so worried, that Nathan won't be able to stand it anymore. That he will find no reason to be in this world… And it doesn't help that he still lives in that apartment that is so full of memories. Jake, Haley's clothes are still in his bedroom and the," Luke pauses sadly. "baby room that Nathan and I decorated under Haley's strict instructions is just as it was five years ago." Lucas takes a deep breath…memories flooding back.

"_Dude, Nathan, we are finished! Finally. And I do believe that Haley will approve of our job! It looks just like she has been explaining how she wanted it to look! No more Nazi Haley yelling at us to fix the paint, or to get a different picture for the wall." Lucas said happily._

"_Yeah, Luke, don't call my wife a Nazi. But I know," Nathan smiled. "I'm surprised we actually got it done! I was beginning to think that it would not be finished til Ally was like four. But look we are done with two months to spare." Nathan smiled fondly at the thought of his daughter._

_Lucas noticed the smile, "Hey, Nathan, I never told you this but I just wanted to tell you how great a father I think you will be. You already are." Lucas wanted to make sure Nathan knew this, he didn't care that he had just completely changed their conversation to a much deeper level. Nathan deserves to know._

_Nathan smiled, "Thanks man, that actually means a lot to me." Somehow, knowing how much Lucas believed in him, made him feel so much more self-confident._

"_Yeah, I know that. Having a father like we do definitely didn't really give us a good example to live by. That's for sure." Both of the boys winced at the mention of their father. Both so affected so differently by that dubious, malicious man._

"_I know. I actually never thought that I would have any kids, for the plain fact that I was petrified that I would be their Dan. And I would never want to put anyone through that," he emphasized sadly. "But you know, being married to Haley made me realize that I will never be Dan. When Haley told me she was pregnant, even though I was terrified, I just felt this sense of peace. Having Ally, I can prove to myself that I am a better person than Dan. You know, she will rely on me and I will never disappoint her like my dad did with me." He added confidently._

"_I'm very proud of you, Nate. Ally is lucky to have you."_

_Nathan smiled, "Well her mom is pretty amazing too. And her uncle isn't the worst."_

"_You know, I did learn from the best. Anyways where is Hales? I want to see her reaction when she sees the room." He changed the subject to much lighter subject._

"_She went with her mom for lunch. They were going to shop for some more baby things. Since apparently all this mountains of toys in this room will not suffice." Nathan looked around the room, many different stuffed bears, giraffes, penguins, and pretty much all other animal species lay scattered throughout his unborn daughter's pink and yellow room._

"_Come on, Nathan. You know you are going to be spoiling Ally rotten, and loving every second."_

_Nathan smiled, "Maybe." He responded with a laugh and moved his attention to his watch. "I actually have to go to a meeting for basketball. And it seems important so I think that I should not be late. But you can just stay here and wait for Haley. She should be home soon." Nathan started making his way out of the room then stopped before exiting. He turned and faced his brother. It was such an odd feeling being this close to a person who he used to despise with every fiber of his being. It's funny the way life works out. Now he is closer to his estranged brother who he was taught to hate than he is to the man who raised him. "Not to get all sentimental, but I really are glad that you are brother and that we actually have a good-natured relationship. And in a misguided way, you are the reason that Haley is in my life. So I guess I just want to say thanks."_

_Lucas smiled, "Yes, I love you too, lil bro. I should also thank you, for making my life more interesting," he said with a wink. "And no problem about the whole pretty much finding you a wife and daughter. I know, I know, I'm amazing."_

_Nathan smirked, "Mhmm, cuz we all know you loved us together so very much at the beginning."_

"_Well it took me awhile to get used to the idea that the creep who hazed me and made my life a living hell was actually a pretty decent yet misguided guy who made Haley happier than I'd ever seen her. And all I wanted for Haley was for her to be happy. She deserves it." The brothers shared a tender brotherly moment_

"_Well, alright, enough of this sentiment." Nathan commented jokily. Still it was obvious the amount of respect that the two former enemies shared. "I am going to go. Tell Hales that I'll be back soon. Oh and if you wouldn't mind staying until I get back. I just don't like her being alone and pregnant."_

_Lucas smiled approving at Nathan's suggestion and reasoning. "No, I agree. I'll just hang out with Hales. We can watch old movies and make fun of all the jocks and cheerleaders. Like old times."_

"_Mhmmm since you didn't become a jock, and Haley never became a cheerleader?" Nathan laughed knowingly _

"_Exactly," Lucas winked._

"_Well I will talk to you later today then. See ya." _

"_Later, Nate." _

_Twenty minutes later…Haley returns home._

"_Oh my gosh!!! Luke! It's perfect!" Haley said excitedly, obvious approving the job that her husband and brother in law did._

_Lucas smiled at Haley's exuberance as she gently rubbed her protruding tummy. He walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. "Ohh I think Ally approves." He quickly commented after feeling a rather strong kick. He smiled as he felt his niece's rather impressive kick._

_Haley laughed and rubbed her belly over the spot where her daughter had just kicked. "Oh yes, Ally loves it." Haley smiled excitedly once more. "This is really amazing, though!" Her hormones started kicking in as her eyes started tearing up. "I love you guys so much for..for doing this." Her nose started sniffling. I know that I had been a grouch and a stickler and wanted this to be so perfect. But I really do love." She barely got the last part out without crying._

_Lucas looked with concern at his best friend. He knew her pregnancy made her very emotional, but he hated seeing her cry. There was NOTHING worse than seeing an important female figure in his life cry..whether it be his mom, Brooke, Peyton, or Haley. "Dude, buddy it is no problem." He said as he wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes. "Anything for my sister in law and for my future WNBA star niece." Lucas winked at Haley as he gently touched her ever growing stomache._

_Haley laughed, "O my goodness, I'm such a baby! Gosh, these hormones are insane.. I apologize for that and for any future outbursts I may have."_

"_Buddy, it's no problem. I'm just glad you approve of little Ally's room." Lucas gestured towards all the furniture and paintings and final touches that were made to make the room more ideal._

"_Yeah, Ally will love it. I love it." She smiled. "Oh and future WNBA star? Between you and Nathan, my little girl is going big places apparently in the world of women basketball."_

_Lucas nodded, "Oh yeah, we'll teach her a thing or two." He was quick to add. "Of course only if that's her dream. No one knows better than Nathan, that living your parents..or uncle's dream rather than your own is one of the greatest mistakes that can be made." Lucas wanted to relieve any doubts that Haley may have._

"_Trust me, Luke. I know that if Ally despised basketball and wanted to play baseball."_

_Lucas fake gagged. "God forbid" _

_Haley shook her head at Lucas's remark. "Anyways, Nathan would be her biggest cheerleader no matter what. I have full confidence in him as a father. And I'm sure you won't be too shabby at the whole uncle thing."_

_Lucas jokingly blew on his hand and brushed it on his shoulder. "You know, I hear that I'm…amazing. No big deal. Ally will love her uncle."_

_Haley laughed at her best friend. "Lucas, don't get too smug now. I do have brothers..maybe they want to take best uncle award."_

_Lucas scoffed, "Now we all know that will not happen.. I got it in the bag." Lucas lowered himself to his knees so that he was eyelevel with her stomache in order to talk to the unborn baby. "Isn't that right, Al?" he laughed at her kick. "she agrees."_

_Haley smiled at him. "Mkay, well we can figure that out later. Anyways not to change the subject off your awesomeness buddy but did Nathan say how long his meeting was going to take?"_

"_He said he would be home fairly soon. I'll hang out with you until he gets back."_

_Haley smiled knowingly, fully aware that Nathan had told him too. "You really don't have to, Luke. You can go hang out with Brooke or something."_

_Lucas shook his head. "I'll hang with Brooke after Nathan gets back. It's fine. I love hanging with my niece and sis in law."_

_Haley sighed. "Luke, you and Nathan do not need to worry so much. I'll be fine. It's only for what a hour? I'm not even due this month. I love you guys for being so protective…but yeah a hour of my aloneness will not kill me. Actually, maybe it'll be nice to hang out alone, while my daughter is not born yet, so that I can talk to her and feel her kick…but guess what? No crying!" Haley said exuberantly._

"_yeah, yeah, yeah, you can't get rid me that easily Haley. Besides you know that you want me here. It's so like old times. Besides I'm the brother in law who just spent his free time perfecting a certain someone's child's room"_

_Haley laughed, "Fine, I do appreciate it. Ok so Dumb and Dumber?"_

_Lucas laughed and then agreed in a serious tone. "Dumb and Dumber it is."_

Lucas rubbed his eyes…the thought that him and Haley never watching another movie resurfacing in his head. It was almost to much to bear.

Jake noticed Lucas's sudden mood change but tried to just get the conversation going just as it was. He didn't want to make this any worse for Lucas. "Wow, I can't imagine. How does he sleep in their old room? Or look at that baby room.." Jake sighed. All of sudden feeling even worse for Nathan.

Lucas was quick to correct Jake's assumption. "Well that baby's room has been shut for years. I know for a fact that he never goes in there and hasn't gone in their since soon after the abduction." Lucas paused slightly trying to ease the pain of the dreaded word that he had just brought up. "Anyways, last week I suggested…that we clean out that room. I thought it would be therapeutic, but Nathan insisted that he wasn't ready. So of course I wasn't going to fight him. And as for sleeping in their old bedroom…he doesn't. He sleeps on the couch every night. He goes into that room as minimally as possible. He keeps of his clothes in the hallway closet."

Jake shook his head. "Ok, you are right. That is just not healthy, and that must be tormenting him." Jake was so shocked that he was so unaware of Nathan's situation.

"Yeah, now you get what I mean? We need to do something." Lucas would do anything to have his little brother happy again.

"Yeah, if you ask me. I think we need to get him to sell or give away…all the baby stuff." Jake sighed. "As horrible as that sounds, but I mean he really doesn't need that stuff anymore. As horrid as it is, Ally is gone. And Haley's clothes? I think they should be given away as well."

Lucas swallowed sharply, as much as what Jake was saying was true and probably helpful..the thought of actually giving away Haley's clothes….seemed so final. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. If Nathan doesn't do that, than he will never be able to get past this."

Jake agreed and was kind of slow to add the final suggestion. "I also, think that it would do Nathan some good to sell that apartment. It's not a warm and welcoming place anymore that was designed to start his family. Now it's just a place that reminds Nathan constantly of everything that was taken away from and..what could have been."


	14. Reality

The sound of a young child's laughter resonated throughout the room

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait….Hopefully I'll keep updating. Thanks for the reviews!**

The sound of a young child's laughter resonated throughout the room. The most beautiful sound, her child's laughter. Haley eyed her daughter; the wide smile that lit her innocent face warmed Haley's broken soul. Ally's smile mirrored her own, yet the rest of her face was purely her father. When Ally laughed and smiled, it was like an exact replica of Nathan. It was bittersweet. The loss of Nathan's presence broke Haley's heart every day. But a part of him was with them everyday, through their daughter. Ally was the best thing that they had ever done. The thought that Nathan couldn't see the perfect product of their love strung away what was left of her heart.

Ally's laughter, once again, brought her back into reality. Ally had her father's gift of making Haley feel whole. God, Nathan needed to see his daughter, and hear her beautiful, perfect laugh.

"Mommy, this is so funny! The Brady Bunch has nothing on this show!"

Haley smiled. Justin had purchased the complete 1st season of "Full House". Ally had been introduced to the Tanners and life would never be the same. "Yea, sweetheart, I agree. Tanners are so much cooler than the Bradys."

"Baby Michelle is so cute!" Ally squealed.

Haley lifted the four year old up and gave her a bear hug. "I remember when you were that tiny and cute!" A warmth filled Haley's heart as she pictured her little girl as a baby. As dark as it was back then, Ally's innocence lit up her days. Her maternal instincts kicked into high gear and Haley was going to protect her angel. Haley had figured that she would have found a way back to Nathan in a few months…but five years later, here they were.

"So is daddy like Michelle's daddy?"

Haley smiled sadly at her daughter. She was so young, so innocent. Her world and expectations were based on what she saw in television shows. A world where she can live with her mommy and daddy and play outside with other little boys and girls is like an unreachable dream. Haley wants nothing more than for Ally to have that world.

Ally has this image of what a daddy would be, but that is all it is—an image. It is based on daddys in television shows and the stories that Haley tells her. Nathan is like magical creature in her world, but she cannot comprehend how amazing a daddy would be—especially her daddy. Ally has never heard her daddy laugh… or felt his love. Nathan would have been…will be the best daddy ever. And no matter what it takes, Haley is going reunite her family.

"Actually, daddy is a lot cooler and not so much of a clean freak. Actually I am the clean freak."

Ally giggled. "Yeah, mommy you kind of are. But I still love you."

"I love you too Al. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mommy." The little girl replied as her attention once again drifted to the Tanners.

Haley gazed at the screen. Michelle, Stephanie and D.J. were outside laughing with their dad. The look of innocent envy on her daughter's face made her want to cry.

Well, maybe she couldn't fix the no daddy part right now, but it was a beautiful day out and she could give her daughter the therapy of the outdoors.

"So, Nathan. How are you doing today?"

"Just peachy and you?" Nathan responded with obvious sarcasm. He did not want to be here. Stupid Lucas. Stupid Brooke. He did not need a shrink. He did not need a Dr. Diane Downy to talk about emotions and feelings. This was crap. Complete crap.

The older woman smiled gently back at him. Years of counseling has prepared her to deal with people and situations like this. Although quite honestly, Nathan's case is one of hardest that she has dealt with. She has seen the newspapers and television programs that dissected every aspect of this famous basketball player's late wife and daughter. The preventable loss of such a young woman and child was heartbreaking.

Diane hoped to God she could help Nathan sort through some of his troubles and breakthrough the enormous wall that he has built. "Look Nathan, I want to help you. You have been through more in the past five years than anyone should in a lifetime."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard." Nathan sighed. He needs to stop with the sarcasm. This woman didn't force him to come. She is just doing her job. "I'm sorry. My default setting seems to be ass lately. I just don't want to be here." Not here in this office with shrink. Not here dealing with life without Haley.

"Nathan, it is fine. You have every right to be mad and bitter. You have been given a pretty bad hand to deal with. But we do not have to talk about Haley and Ally right now. We can talk about whatever. It is completely up to you."

Nathan sighed. This was a chance to actually work something out. He needed to take it. Maybe Lucas and Brooke were right. Nathan hated it when that happened… "I guess we should talk about my…Haley and Ally. It's hard, but right now I am really messed up. So, I guess you can follow your usual psychiatric method and we'll see what happens."

"Well, alright. If there is ever any question you don't want to answer or any topic that you are uncomfortable with, then let me know." Nathan nodded in response. "Ok, can I have some background on you and Haley? How did you meet? What caused such a young marriage?"

"Justin! Catch the Frisbee!" Ally giggled as she launched the bright green Frisbee into the air."

Haley smiled at her daughter. Playing out in public was a rare occasion and she loved the pure joy on her daughter's face. Surprisingly, it was easy to convince Justin to take them out to a small park up in the center of the small town. Of course, Haley had to wear a disguise. Fortunately, Justin had agreed to let Ally go without. It's not like there were missing posters of Ally out there.

Haley, on the underhand was sporting a short red wig and sunglasses. The shining sun made the sunglasses acceptable and didn't bring unwanted--okay totally wanted-- attention to them.

Haley kept fighting back the urge to take off the sunglasses and wig and scream that she was Haley Scott and had been abducted five years ago. But, a long time ago, Justin had told her the harsh repercussions that would result. Haley had no idea if Justin actually carried a gun with him, but she wasn't about ready to find out.

However, Haley had devised a plan…an extremely rough and half baked plan…but a plan it was. For the past month, she had been doing her best to get on Justin's good side. What this would do, she wasn't sure yet. But it couldn't hurt.

After all you need to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

She wanted Justin's trust because that would be the key to open some vital information. Like who is responsible for keeping them there. Why are they there?

Maybe she could convince him to work with her. They could find a compromise where Ally and she could leave and Justin could avoid jail. Or Ally and Haley could escape and Justin's ass rots in prison…….both a win win.

Whatever happens, she is going to be smart and cautious with the execution of her plan.

Diane's heart dropped after listening to Nathan's remembrance of his wife. He gave a genuine smile when telling some of their early times. Nathan's adoration of Haley was evident. Haley was the first one to ever believe in him. She undid so much of the damage that his father had done to his self-esteem.

She also learned about Chris Keller. The "poser asshole" –Nathan's words not hers—had taken advantage of Haley back in their junior year of high school and convinced her to leave him. Of course Nathan had been devastated and this incident nearly caused the destruction of their marriage.

"But she came back. She loved me enough to come back to me. She fought for me like no one else ever had. So, of course I took her back. I needed her. My life didn't make sense without her." Nathan paused, breathing it all in. Ironically, he would do anything to have her gone on tour now instead of…what was.

"Haley and I had to work so hard to keep our marriage going. And we did, we ended up stronger and happier than ever before. You know, I promised her that I would always protect her." Nathan laughed sadly. "God, but I didn't that night."

"Nathan. It is common for people to blame themselves for things that are completely out of their control. And Haley's abduction was out of your control."

"Maybe."

"Besides, if what you have said about Haley is true. Then I am positive that she would want you to be happy and not to blame yourself."

"You know, that is what everyone says, but how can I be happy? My wife is dead. It would have been one thing if it happened because of an accident or natural cause. Don't get me wrong that still would have been horrible. But, the way she was killed, with no reason-so callously. I just…" Nathan had to take a breather. "I just don't understand how anyone could be that inhumane. She was pregnant…She was pregnant with our baby."

"There are awful people in this world. Their actions are unexplainable and horrendous. But, Nathan you can't just analyze that night and that horrible man's actions for the rest of your life. You cannot let it consume you."

"I know. But even if I learn to get on with my life. I mean, what is that even? I'm not even sure what that means anymore."

"Nathan, do not take this the wrong way or think that I am disrespecting Haley in any way. But, do you think that there is a chance at dating in your future. Possibly marriage."

"No." Nathan simply said.

"Nathan"

"Look, Haley was the one. Not too sound lame or whatever, but she was my soulmate. My endgame. There's not a chance that I could even fathom dating another girl. It would be a lie."

Dr. Downy realized that Nathan and Haley probably epitomized true love. The saddest thing was that so many people search forever for this… and Nathan and Haley find it so young, and then Haley is taken… There was an awful irony to the situation.

"Well, alright, if you feel strongly about that."

"I do."

Dr. Downy decided to go for a different approach. "I know that you lost your daughter as well and I am very sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too. She would have been amazing." Nathan inwardly sighed. She was his chance to prove that he was a better man than his father.

"You like kids?"

"Yeah, I am really close with my niece Kate. I try to volunteer at youth basketball programs."

"Would you ever consider adopting a child?"

Nathan chuckled. "No, I couldn't. With Ally, Haley and I were going to work together to raise her. Haley would have been an amazing mother, which hopefully would have brought out my paternal instincts. But, on my own, I could never raise a child."

"There is always foster care."

"I know, but without Haley, I just couldn't. I'm happy with babysitting my niece right now."

"Okay, fair enough. You are still young though, so you may change your mind."

Nathan used to think that he would be a good dad. At least that is what Haley always said…but anymore he can barely take care of himself. He would never put a child through that crap. No, he used to be that kid with a horrible father. History was not going to repeat itself.

"Ok. So what are your future plans? Basketball is going well for you."

"My future plans are just to get up and do what I got to do to make it through the day. Hopefully, I'll find a little bit of happiness. I want to make Haley and Ally proud. I want to be a good brother, a good friend, and a good uncle. Haley always pushed me to follow my dreams and that was always basketball. A little while ago, I was considering quitting. It just didn't feel worth it. Not without them."

"Nathan, they are always with you. And I think that Haley would be so proud of you in your career and in your relationships. It is obvious that you care for your brother, mom, friends, and niece."

Nathan held back his emotions. It had been awhile since he felt worthy. Five years…actually.

"Thanks. That actually means a lot. But yeah I am going to keep playing basketball. Why should I ruin one of the good things I have left?"

"That is great Nathan. Well it is the end of this session. I hope that you feel we made a little headway."

"Yeah, actually, just talking through some things really helped. Lucas always tries to talk with me. But, it is easier with a stranger."

"Well, I know that we have more sessions scheduled, so I hope that even more progress will be made."

"Thanks, appreciate it Dr. Downy."


End file.
